Um Momento No Tempo
by Celly M
Summary: [Tradução. Capítulo 5 online] Universo Alternativo: durante seu sétimo ano, Harry aprende que sua vida pode mudar para sempre em um único momento no tempo.
1. Traído

**Título:** Um Momento no Tempo 

**Por:** The Shadow Bandit

**Classificação:** M

**Pares: **Harry/Draco

**Gênero:** Angst/Romance

**Traduzida Por:** Celly M.

**Sumário:** Universo Alternativo: durante seu sétimo ano, Harry aprende que sua vida pode mudar para sempre em um único momento no tempo.

**Avisos: **essa história contém slash e mpreg, mas nenhum dos dois será gráfico.

**Nota da autora:** um agrdecimento em especial à Shadow Bandit, que permitiu que eu fizesse mais uma tradução, dessa vez, minha primeira mpreg. Quem me conhece sabe que eu não sou muito adepta ao gênero, mas essa é uma das poucas que me conquistou. Já agradeço também a todos que passarem por aqui e que deixarem seus comentários (ou não). Mas a esses últimos, nada de sapos de chocolate ou passe para ver o Harry tomando banho no banheiro dos monitores! Um beijo à Arsínoe que quis que eu começasse logo a tradução dessa fic!

_**Capítulo 1: Traído**_

Palavras... estranhas palavras de conforto. Essas foram as únicas coisas que me restaram. Os dementadores levaram todo o resto. Tudo se foi; já haviam ido há algum tempo e essas palavras são as únicas coisas que me foram deixadas.

Às vezes quando eu pego no sono, ainda posso sentir seus rostos e me lembrar do que costumava chamar de "os bons tempos". Tempo esse antes de eu ser traído e sentenciado a morrer sozinho e abandonado pelo mundo que um dia me colocou em um pedestal. Mas, acima de tudo, quando meus, até então, amigos, família e mentores, assombraram meus sonhos com seus rostos que eram tudo, menos agradáveis.

Ainda agora quando fecho meus olhos, posso ver o exato momento em que minha vida começou a se despedaçar. A maioria das pessoas que achava que me conhecia iria pensar que esse momento havia sido quando Voldemort tirou minha família de mim, ou quando Dumbledore roubou minha infância, me colocando sob a tutela dos meus parentes trouxas. Mas não, apesar disso tudo, de alguma maneira, eu havia conseguido contornar e manter minha inocência; ainda olhava para o mundo por um par de lentes rosadas, por assim dizer. Não que o evento a que estou me referindo tenha ocorrido muito tempo depois, e tivesse um efeito muito maior que devastador e duradouro em minha vida. Foi então que eles roubaram a minha alma.

Era um dia atípico e claro no final de Abril. Os planos para o Baile da Primavera estavam a caminho naquele ano, meu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts para ser mais exato. Eu havia deixado a companhia de meus amigos para fazer uma caminhada sozinho pela extensão do lago, tentando clarear minhas idéias. Aquilo havia se tornado um tipo de ritual para mim, que eu comecei no verão anterior, quando havia ficado em Hogwarts para extra instrução e treinamento de defesa.

Meus pensamentos naquele dia estavam focados não na guerra que se aproximava do lado de fora desses pacíficos terrenos, mas na confusão emocional que estava tomando conta de mim. Eu nunca fui de namorar muito, e não posso dizer que estive envolvido em um relacionamento que tivesse durado mais do que algumas semanas. Ninguém sabia, mas há um ano mais ou menos, eu me sentia secretamente atraído por um certo loiro. Estava certo de que os sentimentos eram recíprocos, mas nós nunca mencionamos isso, e nunca tomamos nenhuma providência a respeito. Em retrospecto, eu acho que pelo menos uma ou duas pessoas podem ter desconfiado de alguma coisa, mas agora eu nunca saberei ao certo.

O ar havia se tornado visivelmente mais frio, quando o sol se pôs e eu finalmente percebi quanto tempo havia passado enquanto eu estava perdido em meu próprio mundinho. Corri para dentro do Salão Principal esperando aproveitar o final do jantar, já que estava com fome. Decidi que se o jantar já estivesse acabado, eu simplesmente entraria nas cozinhas para um lanchinho, já que havia adquirido esse hábito ultimamente. Ser o Monitor-Chefe tinha seus privilégios, além do meu quarto pessoal e banheira. Engraçado, se voltasse no tempo, perceberia que nunca tive a oportunidade de fazer outra refeição dentro da única casa que havia conhecido desde que tinha onze anos.

No momento em que entrei no Salão Principal foi o momento em que tudo veio abaixo.

* * *

Harry gentilmente abriu as portas do Salão Principal, esperando entrar sem ser notado. Porém, assim que ele entrou na sala, ele pôde perceber que algo estranho estava acontecendo, algo estranho e muito errado. Ele mal teve tempo de perceber os rostos de Ron e Hermione, aos prantos, antes de ser pego por trás, seus braços sendo virados dolorosamente para trás, enquanto alguém o revistava e confiscava sua varinha.

- Ei, me deixa! O que está fazendo? -protestou, enquanto era brutalmente arrastado do chão para a mesa principal, onde um grupo de Aurores estava reunido.

Harry estava surpreso quando olhou para a mesa da Grifinória e viu o repúdio e as acusações que estavam nos rostos de seus companheiros de Casa. Enquanto Harry rapidamente olhava pelo Salão, ele não encontrou nenhum rosto amigável.

- O que está acontecendo? O que aconteceu?

Antes que Harry pudesse assimilar todos os fatos, ele foi atingido pelo punho de ninguém menos que seu melhor amigo, Ron Weasley.

- Eu te odeio, Harry. Como pôde fazer isso comigo, com a minha família, depois de tudo o que fizemos por você? Como pôde fazer aquilo? -Hermione estava rapidamente ao lado do ruivo, tentando acalmá-lo.

Harry puxou suas amarras, mas não conseguiu se defender, ou mesmo limpar o sangue que começou a escorrer de seu nariz; mas ele podia sentir o gosto da substância amarga no momento em que ela desceu-lhe pelos lábios. Ele continuou a observar seu enraivecido amigo com uma curiosa confusão.

- Ela te amava, Harry, todo mundo sabe disso. O que aconteceu, você não a queria, mas não queria que Creevey a tivesse também? Eu nunca te tomei pelo tipo ciumento; você me enoja. -Ron arrancou o distintivo de Monitor-Chefe das vestes de Harry e jogou no chão.

Harry ignorou Ron por um momento, sabendo bem que quando seu amigo de cabelos vermelhos estava irritado, ele perdia a razão, e naquele momento, ele estava mais irritado do que em qualquer situação que ele já havia presenciado durante todos aqueles anos em que se conheciam.

- Hermione, o que está acontecendo? Por favor, me diga o que eu fiz.

Harry visivelmente se encolheu com o olhar de absoluta repulsa que viu no rosto que conhecia há quase tanto tempo quanto seu próprio. Antes que Harry pudesse dizer outra palavra, ele foi virado rapidamente e obrigado a encarar o que parecia ser o chefe dos Aurores.

A mulher de meia-idade, baixinha e de cabelos castanhos, fitou o alto e bonito rapaz parado a sua frente e balançou sua cabeça, em descrédito, como algo assim podia ter acontecido? Como uma comunidade inteira podia estar tão errada a respeito daquele garoto? Um herói, era o que ele havia se tornado. Respirando profundamente, o Auror, em uma voz clara, disse.

- Harry James Gryffindor Potter, você está sendo acusado do assassinato premeditado de Virginia A. Weasley e Colin M. Creevery. Você ficará mantido sob a custódia do Ministério da Magia por quanto tempo for necessário até que um julgamento seja marcado.

Harry sentiu como se todo o ar tivesse sido tirado de seus pulmões, quando sentiu seu corpo despencar e foi apoiado apenas pelos Aurores que o seguravam de ambos os lados de seu corpo.

- Eu não fiz nada... eu apenas estava caminhando lá fora. -Harry murmurou para quem estivesse disposto a ouvi-lo, ainda tentando processar o fato de que Gina e Colin estavam mortos. - Eu nunca machucaria Gina ou Colin. Vocês têm que acreditar em mim. -Harry levantou os olhos pedintes para onde o Diretor estava sentado, implorando que seu mentor acreditasse nele.

O coração de Harry se despedaçou diante do olhar de desapontamento e traição presentes nos sempre tão cintilantes olhos azuis. A última coisa de que Harry lembrou-se foi ter visto, após o grito de "Estupefaça!" de um dos Aurores, foi Draco Malfoy tentando alcançá-lo e sendo forçadamente contido, por um preocupado Professor Snape.

* * *

A maior parte do tempo entre a prisão e o julgamento de Harry passou tão lentamente, que chegava a ser doloroso. Ele estava sendo mantido em uma solitária dentro do Ministério da Magia, onde não lhe eram permitidos nenhum tipo de visita. Mais do que isso, Harry não tinha como descobrir se havia alguém que ainda acreditava nele. Um advogado bruxo havia passado algum tempo com ele no dia anterior, explicando o que aconteceria durante o julgamento. O advogado iria apresentar sua defesa após a apresentação do caso pela acusação. Então, o réu seria normalmente solicitado para testemunhar a favor de si mesmo. Como já seria de se esperar, ao réu seria dada uma dose de Poção da Verdade, geralmente Veritaserum, mas como o Professor Dumbledore já havia informado à Corte, Harry era imune à ela, que era a poção da verdade mais forte de todas. Como resultado, Harry não poderia testemunhar. À defesa só seria permitida refutar as provas apresentadas pela acusação, mas não apresentar nenhuma de sua parte. Não havia sido contado a Harry qual evidência a acusação tinha, mas pelo olhar do advogado, as chances de ele ser considerado inocente eram mínimas.

Ter sido mantido sob os efeitos de uma poção durante a maior parte do tempo em que esperava pelo julgamento, Harry estava completamente desorientado quando foi arrastado até a sala do tribunal. O garoto assustado fitou tantas pessoas quanto podiam, as mesmas que o analisavam naquele, que mais tarde seria conhecido como 'o julgamento do garoto que matou'. A maioria dos rostos não foi reconhecido por Harry e ele imaginou que fossem membros da imprensa. Os poucos que reconhecia não podiam ser classificados como amigos. Apenas o Professor Snape e Draco Malfoy encontraram seus olhos.

Se pensasse bem, agora, Harry não se lembrava muito de seu julgamento, na verdade, seus amigos haviam sido chamados para testemunhar contra ele. Supostamente, Hermione e Ron haviam testemunhado seu ataque e assassinato de Gina e Colin havia sido encontrado previamente morto na cena do crime. Ficou suposto que Harry havia ido ao encontro do casal de namorados e os surpreendeu em um momento particular, e, um acesso de ciúme doentio, rapidamente assassinara Colin e então foi atrás de Gina. Não havia apenas testemunhas ao assassinato de Gina, mas a assinatura mágica pessoal de Harry, algo que se assemelhava a impressão digital, foi encontrada na cena do crime.

Era realmente engraçado. Agora, que sua vida estava a ponto de ser tirada de si por um crime que nunca cometeu, ele se lembrava de um comentário ridículo que Draco havia feito, no último verão, enquanto melhoravam suas habilidades para as lutas em Hogwarts. Um dia, após uma longa noite de natação pelo lado, Draco havia posto um dos braços no ombro de Harry, dizendo: "Ame seus inimigos, Harry, porque seus amigos podem se tornar um bando de imbecis". Aquela afirmação nunca pareceu tão verdadeira naquele momento.

Muitas pessoas não haviam percebido, mas Harry e Draco haviam sepultado a raiva que tinham em algum momento de seu sexto ano, quando ambos perceberam que a implicância e infantilidade lhes tomava muito tempo e energia. Tempo e energia que nenhum dos dois tinha a perder. Tanto Harry quanto Draco haviam percebido durante o quinto ano deles, com a ressureição de Voldemort, que não podiam mais se dar ao luxo de não prestar atenção às aulas. Aquela pequena revelação levou ambos a se tornar dedicados em aprender. E não apenas com o trabalho da escola, mas com qualquer aula extra de defesa, feitiço e maldição, qualquer coisa que pudesse, potencialmente, ajudá-los a sobreviver aos tempos difíceis que sabiam estar certos de chegar, era absorvida. Até mesmo naquele momento, Ron não havia entendido; nenhum de seus companheiros da Grifinória haviam, era verdade, agora que Harry pensava a respeito. Em sua retrospectiva, ele imaginou se não havia sido naquele momento que começou a se distanciar de seus companheiros de casa.

Com esforço e dedicação, Harry encontrou-se melhorando em todas as áreas de estudo, até mesmo em Poções. Sempre considerado ser um bruxo poderoso, suas abilidades mágicas naturais, o levaram a pontuações elevadas não apenas em Defesa Contra A Arte Das Trevas, mas também em Feitiço e Transfiguração. Harry ainda pode lembrar-se do olhar incrédulo de Hermione quando as notas dos NOM's haviam sido divulgadas e Draco e Harry haviam empatado com a garota com uma perfeita pontuação de 13.

Desde o início de seu sexto ano, Harry havia realmente começado a se afastar de seus companheiros. Hermione ainda era a vidrada em livros, mas conforme o treinamento deles progredira durante os anos e os feitiços iam se tornando mais difíceis de serem lançados, ela encontrava dificuldade de fazê-los, já que sua magia interior era apenas mediana.

Ter chegado a puberdade dois anos antes da idade esperada, o que segundo o Diretor só acontecia a bruxos extremamente poderosos, e significava treinamento extra, tanto físico como mágico, com Severus, Remus e Sirius, transformou Harry em um bruxo confiante, experiente e muito poderoso.

Harry aprendeu muito sobre si mesmo durante o tempo em que treinava, lutava e aprendia com Draco e em muitas vezes, Severus. Ele sorriu quando se lembrou de como seu amigo loiro havia convencido Severus a ensiná-los sobre as artes das trevas durante o verão. Em muitas tardes, podia-se encontrar os três esgueirando-se até a Câmera Secreta para aulas particulares, o único lugar nos terrenos de Hogwarts que era protegido o suficiente para que ninguém pudesse detectar a prática das artes das trevas.

O moreno foi sacudido de suas lembranças quando o Juiz pediu que ele se levantasse para ouvir o veredicto. Harry tentou deixar que ninguém percebesse como tremia quando ficou de pé sozinho, ouvindo que o haviam sentenciado como culpado pelo assassinato de suas pessoas que haviam sido seus amigos por mais de cinco anos. No instante seguinte, o Juiz o condenou a prisão perpétua em Azkaban, já que pela lei da magia, bruxos menores de 18 anos não podiam receber o Beijo do Dementador.

A comemoração quando a sentença foi lida, especialmente por um grupo de ruivos em particular, cortou seu coração. Qualquer esperança que Harry podia ter que alguém acreditasse nele, havia morrido bem ali. Até mesmo Remus, que havia sido um dos melhores amigos de seus pais, além de um amigo e mentor para Harry mesmo, o olhava com extrema decepção e nojo. Era a primeira vez que Harry estava agradecido por seu padrinho, Sirius Black, ainda ser um fugitivo. Daquela maneira, Harry seria poupado de olhar para ele e encontrar os olhos cheios de fúria. A ironia de ter a única pessoa que ainda podia considerar família para ele, seu padrinho, que havia sido condenado a prisão perpétua em Azkaban por um crime que não havia cometido, não passou desapercebido pelo moreno da Grifinória.

Harry tentou não demonstrar medo quando os dois dementadores se aproximaram para levá-lo à prisão. Manter a cabeça erguida enquanto era escoltado para fora da sala de audiência, ouvindo os gritos de sua mãe enquanto era assassinada pelo Lorde das Trevas foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que podia se lembrar de ter feito.

* * *

Draco observou os procedimentos do tribunal, sentando-se o mais longe e no canto mais escuro que podia da corte. Estava ao lado de seu padrinho e confidente, Severus Snape. O loiro observava seu redor em incredulidade. Sempre pensara que Harry tinha uma vida perfeita, o destruidor de regras que nunca era pego, o Garoto Dourado, e até mesmo o odiara pela maior parte dos últimos cinco anos. Mas aquilo era inesperado, ridículo até. Será que as pessoas realmente acreditavam que o herói deles, o seu salvador, por Merlin, era capaz de assassinato a sangue frio? Será que haviam todos perdido a cabeça? Como alguém que conhecia Harry remotamente podia pensar que ele faria coisas horríveis que estava sendo acusado?

Lembrou-se de quando Harry havia sido preso no Salão Principal. Ninguém podia fingir aquele ar de incredulidade, aquela inocência que era a essência do moreno, e ainda assim ele negou veementemente o envolvimento naqueles crimes. Draco sabia, sem sombra de dúvidas, que Harry era inocente.

Ele tentou chegar até Harry, ajudá-lo, protegê-lo, mas Severus o impediu. Eles estavam mantendo em segredo a amizade que tinham e não ajudaria em nada ao moreno que o filho de um suspeito Comensal da Morte o estava apoiando.

Após Harry ter sido levado pelo Ministro, Severus e Draco tentaram descobrir o que havia realmente acontecido, mas até o presente momento não haviam tido sorte. Quem quer que houvesse esquematizado para Harry havia feito um ótimo trabalho, mas ambos estavam determinados em continuar buscando provar que Harry havia sido falsamente incriminado. Parecia-lhes muito estranho que até mesmo a Diretora da casa do garoto, McGonagall, e até mesmo o Diretor Dumbledore, que eram os maiores defensores dele, haviam virado as costas para o adolescente.

Harry e ele haviam ficado muito próximos nos últimos dois anos. Ninguém, a não ser os dois, sabiam quão próximos haviam ficado e Draco estava confiante que a proximidade ficaria ainda maior conforme envelhecessem e tivessem as oportunidades certas após a graduação. O loiro havia conseguido admirar Harry pelo que ele era, não pelo que todos acreditavam que ele era. Ele até mesmo havia chegado a conclusão de que amava o moreno. Ele sabia que Harry estava começando a sentir alguma coisa em relação a ele também, mas sabia que em assuntos do coração, Harry era muito novo e ainda levaria algum tempo para que ele conseguisse convencê-lo a prosseguir em um relacionamento com ele. Draco decidiu que qualquer tipo de relacionamento daquele jeito deveria esperar até após a graduação, e então somente se ele não fosse forçado por seu pai a unir-se ao Lorde das Trevas.

A família Malfoy era, por muito tempo, simpatizantes dos ideais elitistas. O conceito de que as famílias de sangue-puro eram mais fortes e melhores que aquelas que eram normalmente misturadas, ou tinham o sangue diluído com o dos Trouxas. E com uma certa extensão, Draco havia continuado a reconhecer as virtudes daquele trilho de pensamentos. Ao continuar a introdução do mundo mágico aos nascidos trouxas e aos bruxos que poderiam, eventualmente, levar à exposição da magia a todos os trouxas podia levar à uma perseguição e destruição do modo de vida que havia se instalado dentro da família do loiro por mais séculos que qualquer um poderia se lembrar. Em sua cabeça, ensinar aos filhos e filhas de trouxas não valia o risco.

Então, Draco havia sido criado para aceitar as expectativas que haviam sido estabelecidas para ele muito antes de que ele pudesse entender o que um Trouxa realmente era. Primeiramente e mais importante de tudo, era esperado que ele se unisse a Lorde Voldemort como seu servo fiel. Sua iniciação havia sido marcada dois anos antes, para a primeira noite de lua cheia após sua graduação. Draco se sentia grato por ter conseguido convencer seu pai de que seria muito arriscado para ele ganhar a Marca enquanto ainda estivesse em Hogwarts e ainda estivesse debaixo das barbas do eterno admirador dos Trouxas, Dumbledore.

E em segundo lugar, ele tinha que odiar Harry Potter.

Apenas Severus e Harry sabiam de seu encontro pendente com Voldemort, e os três estavam trabalhando em uma maneira de evitar Draco ter de jurar qualquer tipo de aliança ao pai dele e todos aos que se seguiam. Agora, parecia que tudo o que haviam planejado estava por terminar, Draco sabia no fundo de sua alma que Harry seria considerado culpado de assassinato.

Mesmo sabendo o que estava para acontecer, Draco não estava preparado para ouvir a sentença que não apenas destruiria a vida de Harry, mas também a sua. O loiro observou os dementadores se aproximar do lugar onde Harry se encontrava. Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, ele reparou quando o moreno foi cercado pelas criaturas que tanto o afetavam.

E quando era levado para fora da corte, Harry recusou-se a encontrar os olhos acinzentados que o observavam cada um de seus movimentos, sabendo que ele não queria que Draco lembrasse dele daquele jeito, e o loiro entendeu.

_Continua.._.

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_ _Sim, tia Celly fez de novo. Mais uma tradução de Harry Potter, fresquinha, de uma fic amore. As fics da Blanche ainda estão a caminho então esperem muitas surpresas no mês de março. Minha inspiração está voltando, acho que vou sair das férias forçadas. **Em 28/02/2006**  
_


	2. O Ataque a Azkaban

**  
**

**Por:** The Shadow Bandit

**Classificação:** M

**Pares:** Harry/Draco

**Gênero:** Angst/Romance

**Tradução:** Celly M.

**Sumário:** Universo Alternativo: durante seu sétimo ano, Harry aprende que sua vida pode mudar para sempre em um único momento no tempo.

**Avisos:** essa história contém slash e mpreg, mas nenhum dos dois será gráfico. Se alguém se sente incomodado com as duas temáticas, já está avisado do que vai encontrar pela frente.

**Nota da autora:** um agrdecimento em especial à Shadow Bandit, que permitiu que eu fizesse mais uma tradução, dessa vez, minha primeira mpreg. Quem me conhece sabe que eu não sou muito adepta ao gênero, mas essa é uma das poucas que me conquistou. Um beijo com gosto de Draco pra **_Arsínoe, Ilia-chan, Kikis, Paty Black e Annie _**pelas reviews aqui no site e pelos emails! Valeu mesmo pelo apoio, meninas!

**Capítulo 2: O Ataque a Azkaban**

Quase tudo estava pronto. Havia levado muito planejamento e persuasão, mas finalmente todos os pedaços estavam reunidos em um só lugar. Ele não era um mero Sonserino e membro do grupo mais seleto do Lorde das Trevas. Um homem loiro, que recentemente havia acabado de completar seus vinte anos, olhava a sua volta, em antecipação.

Draco nem ao menos retesou quando a marca em seu antebraço esquerdo começou a queimar. Com um pequeno sorriso e suave sussurro, ele desaparatou. O vento foi a única coisa ao redor dele que ouviu suas palavras. _"Em breve, meu amor. Em breve você estará livre daquele inferno."_

**HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD**

Já havia passado dezoito meses. Dezoito longos, solitários e tortuosos meses desde que todos que conhecera, haviam virado as costas para ele, e o trancafiado no pior do lugar da face da Terra. Harry havia começado a escrever nas paredes da cela para fazer o tempo passar, qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a manter sua sanidade. Após resolver o problema com a tinta, muitas horas foram gastas desenhando imagens que o faziam lembrar de seus momentos mais felizes, e um calendário, foram suas primeiras obras de arte. Era uma maneira de lembrar de pensamentos que constantemente os Dementadores arrancavam dele.

Harry olhou fracamente para as paredes escuras de sua cela na prisão de Azkaban, em uma ala onde os prisioneiros mais perigosos eram mantidos. Dois Dementadores eram quase uma companhia constante, raramente tinha liberdade para ficar longe deles. Potter sempre era considerado o banquete do dia. Às vezes, durante a noite, as criaturas se moviam para outra presa, mas então, sem sombra de dúvidas, os pesadelos retornavam, criando uma atmosfera de terror ainda maior. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de uma vez sequer que havia conseguido dormir por mais de algumas horas em seguida. Era impressionante como conseguia não fazer nada, dia após dia e continuar constantemente fraco e esgotado.

Ele estava agradecido por ter uma pequena cama para se deitar, ficando livre de dormir no gelado e sujo chão de pedra, mas não haviam lhe fornecido nenhum lençol ou cobertor. Harry, há muito tempo atrás havia corretamente imaginado que se fosse dado aos presos algum tipo de coberta, eles iriam usá-la para se enforcar. Não que aquilo os deixasse entristecidos, mas os Dementadores não queriam se privar de seus almoços diários e gratuitos.

Harry por si só estava dolorosamente magro. As refeições, que eram tudo menos regulares, tipicamente compreendiam pão envelhecido e um tipo de mistura que enquanto comestível, tinha um gosto desagradável e sempre deixava alguém faminto. A pequena quantidade de água que era invariavelmente deixada em sua cela junto com a comida era usada apenas para beber, já que ele não havia propriamente tomado banho desde seu encarceramento. Água e comida simplesmente apareciam ali, enquanto o resto magicamente sumia. Ele percebeu que aquelas medidas extras de segurança deviam ter sido feitas após a fuga de Sirius, para que as celas não tivessem que ser abertas com tanta freqüência. Harry não conseguia se lembrar de alguma ocasião, desde que fora jogado ali, em que sua cela fora aberta.

Ele seriamente contemplou a idéia de fugir, em seu primeiro ano de encarceramento. Porém, tais pensamentos haviam sido tomados há muito tempo pelos Dementadores e para Harry foi apenas deixado o desespero e a determinação de se manter vivo o quanto pudesse.

Assim como Sirius, anteriormente, Harry também era inocente e seus pensamentos, não eram tão felizes para alimentar os Dementadores, nem eram horríveis o suficiente para levá-lo à loucura. E mais, graças a seu padrinho, ele também era um animago treinado.

Durante o verão antes de seu sexto ano, Harry havia passado a maior parte do tempo com Sirius e Remus, no chalé que pertencia ao lobisomem, no meio do nada. Já fazia tempo que os Dursley haviam-no expulsado de casa e não era como se ele sentisse saudades da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Durante sua estadia com o lobisomem e o ex-condenado, Harry aprendeu mais sobre Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas avançada que nunca. A única pessoa além deles que o ensinara tanto, havia sido Severus Snape, que começara aulas particulares durante seu sexto ano. Aquelas aulas com Snape continuavam até que ele tivesse sido preso.

Também, já que Sirius era um animago ilegal, ele havia ajudado a treinar Harry a se tornar um, sabendo que um dia aquela vantagem poderia ser usada para fugir ou se esconder. Naquela época, Harry pensava que só teria que se esconder de Voldemort e seus seguidores, mas nunca em seus sonhos mais estranhos, ele esperava se encontrar na situação atual.

Felizmente para Harry, Sirius insistira que ele mantivesse em segredo o fato de estar recebendo treinamento para ser um animago, então apenas seu padrinho, Lupin e Dumbledore sabiam que a forma do Grifinório era um enorme cão pastor preto e branco, exatamente. Eventualmente, ele contara a Draco e Severus sobre o treinamento, quando ambos mencionaram aquela idéia para ele. Sentiu-se feliz quando descobriu que eles também eram animagos ilegais, Severus um corvo negro e Draco um lobo cinza-escuro.

Com o tempo, Harry descobriu que os Dementadores não pareciam afetá-lo tanto quando estava em sua forma de animago. Ele suspeitou que aquilo ocorria porque os sentimentos dos animais eram mais primitivos e difíceis de ler do que o dos humanos. Se parasse para pensar, que tipo de pensamento feliz um cachorro poderia ter? Sendo assim, ele passava mais tempo em sua forma canina que a humana.

A única coisa que Harry não havia contado a ninguém, nem mesmo a seu mentor desde o primeiro momento em que chegara a Hogwarts, era que ele possuía mais de uma forma de animago. De acordo com McGonagall, era impossível para um bruxo ter mais de uma forma, porém ele tinha três. E aquele não era o único segredo mantido escondido na mente atormentada de Harry Potter.

**HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD**

Draco aparatou no lugar marcado e encontrou seu caminho no círculo em volta de Lord Voldemort. O cheiro de sal na noite era espesso, enquanto o distante som das ondas quebrando nas pedras figurava como música de fundo para as festividades daquela noite.

Assim que os últimos espaços foram preenchidos, o Lord das Trevas ergueu a cabeça e lançou um olhar a seus seguidores. Atrás do círculo principal, havia pelo menos mais uma centena de Comensais da Morte reunidos.

— Meus protegidos, sejam bem vindos à uma ocasião muito especial. Após muitos meses de cuidadoso planejamento, hoje, mais uma vez, clamaremos algo que é nosso por direito. Essa noite, nossos irmãos restantes se juntarão a nós e hoje, com o apoio de nossos companheiros, os Dementadores, seremos invencíveis.

Os olhos de Draco encontraram-se brevemente com os de Snape e ele viu a mínima inclinação de cabeça do outro. Parecia que o Professor havia conseguido alertar a Ordem da Fênix sobre aquilo a tempo. A Ordem estando envolvida só iria dar mais credibilidade aos planos pessoais do Sonserino.

A Ordem da Fênix era um seleto grupo de dedicados bruxos e bruxas que se juntaram em tempos sombrios para lutar contra os bruxos das trevas, assim como Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore era, no momento, o chefe da Ordem, ou Fênix, como ele costumava se referir. Draco fizera sua iniciação no grupo juntamente com Harry, durante o ínicio do sétimo ano de ambos. Após o Grifinório ter sido mandado para Azkaban, o loiro pensou seriamente e por muitas vezes, em abandonar a Ordem; mas seus próprios interesses falaram mais alto e ele sabia que se assim o fizesse, não haveria como sobreviver àquela guerra.

Voldemort afastou-se de seus seguidores e, erguendo uma das mãos em direção aos céus, mandou que a escuridão lhes desse cobertura. Era estranho observar as nuvens responder ao seu comando, e tão logo a fraca luz da meia lua estava completamente escondida atrás de uma espessa parede de nuvens.

Com o disfarce da escuridão, os Comensais da Morte fizeram seu caminho até barcos que os esperavam e começaram sua viagem pela água, tendo a solitária fortaleza de pedra no meio de uma distante ilha como seu destino. Enquanto Draco remava seu barco, seus pensamentos não estavam nos planos recentemente repassados por seu Mestre ou nas estratégias que haviam sido desenvolvidas pela Ordem. Não, seus pensamentos estavam completamente ocupados por um objetivo especifico, um objetivo bem mais pessoal, uma pessoa em específico. Não importava o que aconteceria naquela noite, Draco sabia que não falharia em deixar Harry livre.

**HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD**

Harry virou-se irregularmente no pequeno espaço que compreendia sua cela, tentando bloquear os gemidos e o choro que vinham das celas em volta da sua. Com um suspiro, ele desistiu e virou-se de costas. Algo parecia estar fora do lugar naquela noite, havia algo diferente. Os dois Dementadores que montavam guarda em frente à sua cela haviam ido embora e se aquilo não servisse de motivo para que ele desconfiasse de alguma coisa, o fato de que os mesmos guardas não haviam aparecido por todo o dia, assim o era. Utilizando-se do benefício de estar longe de um Dementador por horas seguidas, permitiu a Harry a rara oportunidade de poder organizar seus desfocados e poucos pensamentos.

Harry sabia que a guerra não estava progredindo, pelo menos não para o lado "do Bem". Ele não sabia daquilo por nenhuma fonte direta, porque nunca recebera um visitante ou uma carta ou ainda um jornal. Não, sua informação vinha de sua ligação com Voldemort. Estava esperançoso que as barreiras da prisão o protegessem daquele contato, mas para seu azar, elas não funcionavam.

As visões dele continuavam a aumentar de intensidade e as ações que ele testemunhava o aterrorizavam. Harry tentava se lembrar que todas as pessoas que eram torturadas e mortas eram as mesmas que haviam-no traído e mandado para a prisão, mas conforme os gritos aumentavam, esses pensamentos rapidamente desapareciam. Baseado em suas últimas visões, ele sabia que o Lord das Trevas estava planejando algo grande. Era muito ruim para o lado bom que a única chance que eles tinham de vencer aquela guerra estava trancafiado, apodrecendo em uma cela de Azkaban, na maioria das vezes, impossibilitado de reconhecer o significado das horríveis imagens que rotineiramente o atormentavam.

Gritos rapidamente preencheram o silêncio. Curioso, mas hesitante em se mover, Harry continuou deitado onde estava, seu olhar fixado na parede gradeada à sua frente. Os sons altos eventualmente formaram a pergunta.

— Tem alguém ainda consciente aqui?

Os gritos se misturaram ao som de portas sendo arremessadas e abertas e passos, alguns que pareciam estar se movendo para longe de onde ele estava. Um barulho mais alto foi ouvido e captou a atenção de Harry para sua própria porta, aquela que o mantivera entre ele e o mundo por tanto tempo, agora estava sendo aberta.

**HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD**

Draco estava começando a se desesperar. Ele sabia que seu tempo estava se esgotando e ainda não havia conseguido descobrir onde o Ministério estava mantendo Harry preso. Havia sido fácil convencer o Lord das Trevas a permitir que ele e mais alguns Comensais fizessem parte do grupo que iria resgatar seguidores conhecidos e qualquer outra pessoa com sanidade, que estivesse disposta a unir-se a Voldemort. O loiro estava impressionado com o Lord, visto que uma vez que havia conseguido, com sucesso, incriminar e trancafiar Harry em Azkaban, ele parecia ter esquecido do moreno completamente. Nem ao menos uma vez durante os planos de invasão, ele mencionara o nome de Harry Potter. Era como se ele tivesse deixado de existir.

Finalmente Draco havia chegado a uma ala que parecia ser a de nível máximo de segurança, onde os criminosos mais perigosos eram mantidos. Certamente, nem mesmo o Ministro incompetente colocaria o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu ali.

Enojado com a condição em que os presos eram mantidos ali, ajudavam-no a prosseguir, sabendo que não poderia ir embora sem completar seus planos pessoais. Abrindo as portas e olhando dentro das celas, Draco tentou apressar-se e rapidamente já havia deixado os outros Comensais para trás.

Por fim, ele chegara à última cela, no fim do corredor. Draco viu uma pequena figura que não se mexia, deitada em um colchão, encolhido. Estava prestes a dar as costas e ir embora, quando o prisioneiro virou-se e Draco viu-se encarando um par de familiares olhos verdes.

— Harry... é você? Por favor, Merlin... faça com que seja ele.

Harry havia ouvido alguém entrar em sua cela. Não estando confortável com a situação de ficar de costas para uma ameaça desconhecida, juntou o pouco de energia que lhe restava para virar-se e fitar aquele ou aquilo que invadia seu território.

O homem à sua frente era estranhamente familiar, mas tendo seus pensamentos tão confusos, ele não conseguia saber. Porém o som de seu nome sendo chamado em uma voz que ele raramente conseguia se lembrar, porque era associada aos seus momentos mais felizes, o sacudiu de seu estupor.

— Dray?

— Oh, Merlin... o que eles fizeram com você? –Draco olhava em choque para a figura esquelética a seus pés, e os olhos profundos e assustados, que mostravam um pequeno resquício de loucura, por entre um emaranhado de fios longos, escuros e oleosos.

Recompondo-se quase que imediatamente, o loiro apressou-se na direção do moreno, ajoelhando-se aos pés da cama.

— Harry, eu preciso que você me ouça com atenção. Nós não temos muito tempo se quisermos tirar você daqui com vida. Em menos de um minuto eu vou ativar uma Chave de Portal que vai te levar a um lugar seguro que eu arrumei para você. Eu preciso que você fique lá. Eu providenciei comida, água e roupas limpas. Eu tenho que cuidar de algumas coisas aqui e então ficarei com você. –Draco olhou dentro dos olhos nublados, silenciosamente implorando para que Harry estivesse entendendo pelo menos alguma coisa do que estava acontecendo. — Harry, você está entendendo? Eu preciso que você fique lá e espere por mim. Por favor, não deixe a casa segura até que eu chegar, tudo bem?

Harry tentou seguir as instruções que Draco estava lhe dando, mas tudo o que conseguia entender das palavras do outro era que ele iria tirá-lo dali e estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse aquele, era uma boa coisa. Draco o olhava estranhamente e estava perguntando algo mais. Ele não estava certo de qual havia sido a pergunta e não confiava em si mesmo para responder, já que não havia falado nada consciente nos últimos dezoito meses. Porém, ele sabia que Draco esperava algum tipo de resposta dele, então esforçou-se para assentir.

O rápido sorriso que apareceu nos lábios de Draco confirmou que a resposta de Harry havia sido a esperada pelo loiro. Logo, uma pedra lisa foi colocada em uma de suas mãos e o outro afastou-se, olhando para o moreno uma última vez, antes de gritar _"Justiça"_.

A desconfortável sensação de ser puxado por um gancho pelo umbigo rapidamente inundou Harry e com um giro, a prisão de Azkaban havia desaparecido.

Draco deixou o ar que estava prendendo escapar, enquanto observava a Chave de Portal ser ativada. Sabendo que estava na hora de colocar em prática a fase seguinte de seu plano, tirou do bolso um pequeno rato branco. Colocando-o em cima da cama ainda quente, onde Harry estivera deitado, o loiro afastou-se, erguendo a varinha, transfigurando o animal em um belo cão pastor preto e branco, de olhos verdes. Enfeitiçando-o com a Maldição _Imperius_, ele ordenou que o cachorro corresse para a saída mais próxima, evitando todo e qualquer feitiço que um humano poderia lançar nele. Uma vez fora da fortaleza, ele deveria pular no oceano e nadar até à costa.

Respirando profundamente, Draco abandonou sua varinha no chão e então fechou os olhos e, com uma enorme força de vontade, lançou a própria mão forçadamente de encontro a parede de rochedos. Ele não teve chance de um segundo pensamento, uma vez que a escuridão o recepcionou.

_Continua..._

**_N/A:_**_olha que dessa vez nem demorou muito, não é mesmo? Tentarei atualizar essa fic de duas em duas semanas, podendo antecipar os capítulos, uma vez que vocês estejam gostando da tradução. Então, comentem aí com suas opiniões! O que posso adiantar? A fic vai esquentar agora. E, como sempre, eu babando horrores no Draco, claro! Até a próxima, pessoal! (em 12-03-2006)_


	3. O Interrogatório

**Um Momento no Tempo**

**Por:** The Shadow Bandit

**Classificação:** M

**Pares:** Harry/Draco

**Gênero:** Angst/Romance

**Tradução:** Celly M.

**Sumário:** Universo Alternativo: durante seu sétimo ano, Harry aprende que sua vida pode mudar para sempre em um único momento no tempo.

**Avisos:** essa história contém slash e mpreg, mas nenhum dos dois será gráfico. Se alguém se sente incomodado com as duas temáticas, já está avisado do que vai encontrar pela frente.

**Nota da autora:** um agradecimento em especial à Shadow Bandit, que permitiu que eu fizesse mais uma tradução, dessa vez, minha primeira mpreg. Quem me conhece sabe que eu não sou muito adepta ao gênero, mas essa é uma das poucas que me conquistou. Um beijão em especial às pessoas que estão lendo essa fic, mesmo que não deixem comentários, só que em especial, é claro, ao carinho e apoio da **_Arsínoe, Bela Youkai, Ayla Potter, Milinha-Potter, Patty Potter_**, **_Pipe e Lien-Li _**que deixaram suas reviews ou que encontraram alguma maneira de comentar comigo. Nem preciso dizer que vocês arrasam, não é mesmo?

**Capítulo 3: O Interrogatório**

As mãos em seus ombros o sacudiam severamente, chamando-o para a realidade, foi a primeira coisa que tomou consciência. A segunda era que sua cabeça doía tremendamente e que ele estava deitado em uma fria superfície de pedra. Draco gemeu suavemente assim que a dor atingiu seu cérebro, no momento em que tentava se mexer.

— Vamos lá, Malfoy. O que aconteceu? O Mestre não vai ficar feliz.

Era McNair, Draco reconheceu imediatamente a voz do outro Comensal da Morte assim que as idéias nubladas em sua cabeça começaram, finalmente, a tomar alguma forma.

— Me dê apenas um minuto, McNair.

— Bem, um minuto é tudo o que vai ter. Dizem por aí que a Ordem de Dumbledore apareceu e que eles vão tentar pegar tantos quantos puderem de nós e dos Dementadores. –com aquele aviso, o homem correu para fora da cela.

Com uma expressão de raiva, Draco levantou-se, pegou sua varinha e limpou suas vestes. Lançando um último olhar para a cela vazia, o loiro permitiu-se um último e pequeno sorriso antes de colocar sua expressão de jogador novamente no rosto, e sair do lugar, para juntar-se a seu grupo.

Na manhã seguinte, após ter sobrevivido a um cansativo interrogatório com o próprio Voldemort, Draco mal teve tempo para tomar um banho rápido e comer alguma coisa antes de ser intimado por Dumbledore para uma reunião com a Ordem.

Normalmente, Draco odiava as reuniões com a Ordem da Fênix, porém, naquela noite, ele estava ansioso por aquela. Cuidadosamente, tendo certeza que nenhum dos habitantes de Hogwarts o vira, ele fez seu caminho por entre os campos vazios da escola e diretamente para dentro das masmorras. De todos os lugares do enorme castelo, o loiro só se sentia em casa quando estava naquele lugar. Os estúpidos Lufa-Lufa, os cegos Corvinais, e tolos Grifinórios podiam ficar em suas torres, não havia nenhum lugar que oferecesse mais privacidade e proximidade para ele do que as masmorras da Sonserina. Encontrando-se com seu ex-professor e Diretor da Casa, os dois Comensais da Morte e espiões, silenciosamente procederam na direção de onde iria se realizar a reunião da Ordem da Fênix.

Abrindo as pesadas portas duplas que guardavam a Câmara da Fênix, os dois homens entraram. Sem ao menos desviar olhares às pessoas reunidas, Draco e Severus caminharam até suas cadeiras, as vestes esvoaçando atrás deles, e se sentaram. O loiro já sabia quem estaria presente, quem o velho tolo chamaria ao seu apoio em uma situação como aquela. Os Weasley estavam lá em peso, assim como Remus e Sirius e Hermione Granger – em breve mais uma Weasley, Tonks, Longbottom, que fazia Draco questionar ainda naquele momento, qual seria o motivo do velho para mantê-lo naquele grupo fechado, Moody, Fletcher, Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector e alguns outros que ele não conseguia lembrar os nomes, estavam todos reunidos em volta da grande mesa.

Assim que todos haviam se sentado, Dumbledore se levantou e deu início à reunião.

— Obrigado, amigos por se juntarem a mim hoje. Como sabem, temos muito a discutir. Graças ao aviso de Severus, tivemos a chance de frustrar a tentativa de Voldemort de invadir Azkaban, mas sinto informar que nem todas as notícias são boas. O Lord das Trevas conseguiu convencer os Dementadores de se juntarem a ele e mesmo que isso tenha levado mais tempo que havia planejado, ainda é um grande problema para nossa causa.

Alguns murmúrios baixos começaram a irromper, quando as pessoas viraram-se para seus companheiros ao lado e comentavam sobre o último anúncio. Porém, todas as atenções, mais uma vez, foram centralizadas para o chefe da Fênix, quando este levantou-se mais uma vez e ergueu a mão.

— Por favor, gostaria de pedir que continuassem em silêncio, já que sinto que há mais para ser informado. Como todos sabem, um dos motivos que Voldemort tinha para a invasão a Azkaban era libertar o maior número de seguidores que conseguisse e adicionar mais alguns criminosos que gostassem de se unir a ele, a essa lista. Sobre isso, devo dizer que ele foi bem sucedido. Muitos dos seguidores que estavam encarcerados lá conseguiram escapar e voltaram para Voldemort, incluindo os Lestrange, Viktor Knutt, Dan Millett e David Lewis.

O chefe da Ordem parou de falar, enquanto observava as expressões preocupadas das pessoas a sua frente, antes de prosseguir.

— Mas acredito que essa última informação é a pior de todas elas. Eu acabei de receber a notícia que durante as atividades da noite passada, Harry Potter também fugiu.

Draco estava grato por todos seus anos de treinamento ter conseguido aprender a controlar suas emoções; com isso, foi capaz de manter a mesma expressão impassível, enquanto, por dentro, gargalhava das expressões nos rostos de seus companheiros. Chegava a ser cômico. Ainda assim, não foi capaz de não olhar com desprezo quando Weasley, que havia ganho um pouco de sua compostura, pelo menos, começara a gritar.

— O que quer dizer com aquele bastardo fugiu?

Aquela única explosão pareceu ruir qualquer tipo de capa que estava protegendo a reunião depois que aquela bomba havia sido lançada. Naquele momento, toda a Câmara da Ordem parecia ter irrompido em um caos. As pessoas estavam gritando, exigindo saber o que estava acontecendo. Remus parecia conter fisicamente Sirius. Draco pensou ter visto algumas lágrimas nos olhos de Hermione, da Sra. Weasley e da velha professora McGonagall.

Dumbledore permitiu que a loucura se estendesse por mais algum tempo, porém, quando ficou claro que os presentes não iriam se acalmar, ele, uma vez mais, levantou-se de sua cadeira.

— Silêncio! –gritou.

Novamente quando todos pareciam ter se tranqüilizado, ele prosseguiu com suas explicações.

— Eu sei que essa é uma situação muito delicada, já que todos estamos de alguma maneira envolvidos pessoalmente nela, porém, eu devo pedir-lhes que mantenham a calma e eu compartilharei com vocês tudo o que sabemos. Agora, se puder, Draco, nos conte de sua perspectiva exatamente o que aconteceu na noite passada.

O Sonserino assentiu, deixando, pela primeira vez naquela noite, seu olhar acinzentado pairar sobre os presentes.

— Como muitos de vocês sabem, Voldemort convocou a mim e a Severus, assim como seu círuculo de seguidores mais fiéis e mais uma centena de outros Comensais da Morte, na noite passada. Nesse encontro, ele explicou seus planos de retomar Azkaban e levar aqueles que estavam dispostos, para o lado dele. Minha ordem específica era liderar uma das forças-tarefa que iriam invadir a prisão para levar esses voluntários. –Draco suspirou profundamente, não queria apressar-se até a próxima parte.

_Ah, como ele iria deleitar-se ao ver a última parte de seu plano se concretizar._

— Entramos na prisão sem muita resistência. Previamente havíamos mandado um aviso aos Dementadores sobre o que iria acontecer ali e eles já haviam decidido se unir à Voldemort. Abri todas as celas, determinado a encontrar alguém em sãs condições mentais. O estado dos prisioneiros era horrível e quanto mais eu me aprofundava na prisão, pior aquilo se tornava.

Draco percebeu quando Sirius estremeceu, obviamente lembrando-se do tratamento que havia recebido quando estivera lá.

— Eu finalmente cheguei a parte mais secreta da prisão. Era lá que os presos mais perigosos e os maiores seguidores de Voldemort estavam sendo mantidos. Eu consegui localizar aquelas celas e, uma vez abertas, mandei dois Comensais levarem os Lestrange, já que eles mal podiam andar. Nas outras celas, os presos estavam nas mesmas condições que eles; debilitados e fracos. Finalmente havia chegado a ultima cela e ela se encontrava vazia. Porém, estava errado; assim que me virei, lembro-me de alguém me segurando por trás, eu deixei minha varinha cair no chão e minha cabeça bateu em algum lugar duro. A única coisa que me lembrei em seguida foi McNair me acordando. Eu não fazia idéia de que estivera na cela de Potter até mais tarde, naquele dia, quando Voldemort estava nos punindo pelo que havia saído de errado, quando alguém mencionou que a cela dele estava vazia.

Draco olhou novamente para o ex-Diretor de sua escola, indicando que já havia terminado de contar sua versão dos fatos.

— Obrigado, Draco. Sim, eu sei que o Ministério estava mantendo a localização da cela de Potter em segredo, nem eu sabia onde era. –ele assentiu. — Agora, antes que vocês me perguntem como sabemos que Harry Potter conseguiu fugir, gostaria de complementar que a forma Animago dele foi vista saindo da fortaleza. Na verdade, mais de um membro da Ordem se recordou de ter visto um cão pastor de olhos verdes pular no mar e nadar em direção à praia. Infelizmente, logo após que ele entrou na água, não conseguimos mais localizá-lo.

Aquela era a última coisa pela qual Draco estava esperando. Após a condenação de Harry, Dumbledore havia informado ao Ministério da Magia que o ex-Grifinório era um Animago ilegal, para que providências quanto aquilo pudessem ser tomadas. Mal eles sabiam que o loiro havia conseguido enganar a todos com seus pequenos truques, incluindo o velho tolo.

Além de confortar o noivo, Hermione passara o tempo todo analisando Draco Malfoy, tentando determinar se ele estava falando a verdade. Ela nunca havia conseguido confiar completamente no Sonserino, especialmente após ele ter defendido Harry com tanta veemência no final do sétimo ano deles na escola. A história dele parecia fazer sentido, mas, de alguma maneira, havia alguma coisa de errado ali.

A traição de Harry havia afetado a todos que o conheciam, mas para a garota havia machucado muito mais. Ela havia confiado em nele, sem questionar, talvez mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa. Ela havia acreditado em toda aquela história de "O-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu" e que ele realmente seria a salvação do mundo da magia. Quando Potter se virou contra eles, ao assassinar dois de seus maiores amigos, ela sentiu-se perdida e desamparada. Prometera a si mesma que não confiaria em mais ninguém. Não tão completamente da maneira que fizera.

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso satisfeito, desejando naquele momento apenas que aquela reunião terminasse. Ele realmente precisava dormir para então pegar sua própria Chave de Portal que o levaria para a casa segura onde, com esperanças, Harry estaria começando a se recuperar. O loiro estivera preocupado em deixar o Grifinório sozinho por tanto tempo no estado em que se encontrava, mas infelizmente, não houvera outra alternativa. Enquanto Potter ficasse no apartamento e não tentasse sair, ele ficaria bem, até o momento em que o Sonserino conseguisse ajeitar tudo para estar ao lado dele.

Uma rápida olhadela para Dumbledore, porém, indicou que eles ficariam ali por muito tempo ainda.

A reunião fora interrompida no momento em que a fênix de Dumbledore entrou na Câmara, carregando um pacote. Draco não conseguiu deixar de sorrir diante de Fawkes, já fazia muito tempo que não a via e fitá-la novamente lhe trazia boas recordações, de tempos felizes.

O animal meio que havia adotado Draco e Harry durante o verão em que passaram ali e seguia o par continuamente. Fawkes havia enlouquecido quando os Aurores levaram o Grifinório. Se alguém estivesse procurando por provas que indicassem a inocência do garoto, deveriam olhar para o pássaro que claramente amava, confiava e sentia falta dele. Entretanto, uma fênix não poderia testemunhar aquilo.

Era impressionante ver o relacionamento que o pássaro mantinha com Dumbledore durante aquele tempo. Muitas pessoas achavam que Fawkes era o bichinho de estimação do Diretor e aquele era um erro comum que cometiam aqueles que não conheciam nada sobre as fênix.

A fênix sempre fora um animal companheiro e leal quando assim escolhia ser, mas era ela quem determinava se a companhia seria digna daquilo e não o oposto. E, ultimamente, era raro ver as oportunidades em que Fawkes estivera na presença do Diretor. Ela ainda ouvia ao velho, já que ele era a Fênix e ela ainda mantinha responsabilidades para com a Ordem. Mas Draco acreditava que o pássaro ainda culpava Dumbledore por não defender Harry e estava certa. Muitas vezes pegou-se imaginando o que ela falaria se assim pudesse fazer.

Uma vez que o pacote havia sido removido da pata da fênix, Fawkes voou e pousou placidamente no ombro de Draco. Toda a Ordem observou enquanto Dumbledore revia o conteúdo da encomenda. Por fim, o Diretor ergueu seus olhos atormentados e prosseguiu.

— Bem, parece que alguns amigos no Ministério nos enviaram informações adicionais que foram recolhidas sobre o Sr. Potter. –dito isso, o homem pegou uma pequena bola de arame e colocou-a no centro da mesa. Com um feitiço próprio e silencioso, as luzes da Câmara diminuíram e uma imagem vinda da bola foi projetada do teto.

Draco sentiu-se capturado para os vários desenhos e textos que apareciam ali. Uma das figuras parecia algum tipo de calendário. O Sonserino estava fascinado e suspeitava que aquelas eram coisas que Harry havia conseguido fazer enquanto estava em Azkaban. Seus pensamentos privados foram interrompidos quando Dumbledore confirmou que estavam diante do que havia sido encontrado nas paredes internas da cela de Harry Potter.

Uma coisa em particular pareceu chamar a atenção do loiro.

— Senhor, há alguma maneira de aumentar o pedaço de imagem que está ao lado da cabana?

Dumbledore assentiu e aumentou o quadro requerido, para que todos os presentes pudessem ver aquilo que parecia algum tipo de poema escrito na parede. Um dos bruxos, que Draco não conseguia lembrar o nome perguntou se alguém conseguia ler o que estava escrito. O loiro não respondeu. Já havia lido a mensagem deixada por Harry, mas Hermione decidiu tomar aquela tarefa para si e começou a ler as inquietantes palavras para toda a Ordem da Fênix.

As palavras eram sombrias. Falavam sobre ser usado e descartado. Aquela passagem praticamente gritava sentimentos de traição e desespero que o autor provavelmente estivera sentindo. Mas as palavras finais eram as que mais mexeram com Draco, a ponto de fazê-lo se arrepiar. Havia Harry realmente pensado em acabar com tudo e não se sentir digno o bastante de nada a não ser da morte?

Mesmo que depois os anos tivessem passado, Draco conseguiria lembrar com clareza daquele momento no tempo, onde a voz trêmula de Hermione lia em voz alta aquelas palavras assombrosas. Ele sentia-se mal somente por imaginar o desespero que havia levado Harry a escrever uma coisa tão profundamente depressiva. Quão profundo o risonho, bravo e orgulhoso Grifinório havia caído.

O Sonserino pediu para que não tivesse chegado tarde demais para o resgate de Harry e que pudesse um dia ver novamente a luz voltar aos olhos que naquele momento mostravam tanta escuridão.

— Onde Potter conseguiu toda essa tinta para desenhar essas coisas? Pensei que não fosse permitido aos prisioneiros nenhuma caneta ou qualquer outro item pessoal. Deve ser bem agradável, mesmo na prisão as regras não parecem ser aplicadas ao Garoto Dourado. –Ron disparou, enojado.

Hermione desviou o olhar das imagens perturbadoras para fitar o namorado, de maneira séria.

— Aquilo não é tinta, Ron.

— Bem, Hermione, já que você sempre tem as respostas, poderia me dizer o que é?

Draco encarou o homem de temperamento arredio e espírito cruel, com firmeza.

— Se você um dia usasse seu cérebro, Weasley, todos nós morreríamos de choque. –ele ignorou os olhares em sua direção, prosseguindo.— Aquilo é sangue.

A atmosfera pareceu se acalmar tão logo os presentes começaram a tentar decifrar o que os rabiscos de Harry significavam e procurar encontrar alguma pista, assim como descobrir em que estado mental ele estava quando foi encarcerado. Draco não participou ativamente de nenhuma daquelas conversas; ao invés disso, ele preferiu passar seu tempo analisando Sirius Black.

Sirius Black era um homem difícil para Draco compreender. Seu próprio padrinho, Snape, não gostava muito do homem que havia tido problemas durante a época em que freqüentaram Hogwarts juntos. Então, desde o ressurgimento de Voldemort, eles haviam começado a trabalhar juntos mas era raro vê-los trocando qualquer tipo de cumprimento que não fosse somente civilizado.

O homem ainda era fugitivo por um crime que não havia cometido e aquele era o maior motivo pelo qual Draco tinha certeza de que Sirius iria apoiar e defender Harry. Desde o julgamento, o loiro havia decidido que o homem também havia sido traído pelo mundo bruxo e quando seu afilhado havia sido acusado de assassinar duas pessoas, ele, que não confiava facilmente em ninguém, mais uma vez se sentiu passado para trás.

Embora nunca tivesse defendido Harry, Sirius nunca falara nada contra ele.

A discussão e a especulação continuaram por mais uma hora, até que Dumbledore finalmente deu por encerrada a reunião.

Havia ficado decidido que vários grupos de três membros da Ordem seriam enviados para começar a busca por Harry. A maioria das pessoas acreditava que o profundo ódio que o Grifinório nutria por seus parentes Trouxas iria desencorajá-lo a reentrar naquele ambiente e sabia-se que Dumbledore tinha consigo as chaves dos vários cofres que o rapaz mantinha em Gringotes, impedindo, portanto, que ele acessasse qualquer uma de suas fontes bruxas de dinheiro.

Em um aviso final, Dumbledore tentou assegurar a todos que, em algum momento Harry seria recapturado, já que não possuía nenhum tipo de dinheiro, Trouxa ou mágico e assim não poderia sobreviver. Um pouco satisfeitos diante daquela afirmação, os membros da Ordem deixaram o lugar, sentindo-se menos preocupados, à exceção de uma pessoa.

Enquanto Draco caminhava lentamente para fora das masmorras, foi seguro por trás. Uma voz, em tom baixo sussurrou em seus ouvidos.

- Precisamos conversar. –e ele foi arrastado até os aposentos de seu padrinho.

Draco acomodou-se em uma das enormes poltronas confortáveis, perto da lareira, da sala de estar dos aposentos de Snape. Sempre que entrava naquele lugar, ele não conseguia deixar de sorrir; a maioria das pessoas acreditava que o espaço privativo do professor de Poções seria escuro e completamente decorado em prata e preto. "_Quão surpresos os alunos ficariam ao ver isso"_, ele pensou, olhando a sua volta e constatando que o lugar era bem decorado e convidativo, não com tons fortes e chamativos, mas sem dúvida, os amenos tons de terra. Era óbvio que o Diretor da Sonserina passava longe de qualquer coisa remotamente relacionada ao dourado e vermelho, mas qualquer pessoa admiraria o que havia sido feito com aquele lugar.

Não querendo soar rude, Draco aceitou o copo de cristal que magicamente apareceu à sua frente, com uma bebida que parecia ser rum e lentamente levou-o aos seus lábios, bebendo um pouco do conteúdo suavemente. Sabendo que precisava desesperadamente de uma noite de sono e qualquer quantidade de álcool só faria piorar as coisas, ele colocou o copo em cima da mesa de centro e esperou que Severus começasse a falar.

O homem alto e moreno observava seu calmo e perfeitamente controlado afilhado. Ninguém nunca conseguiria enxergar aquilo, mas conhecendo aquele menino desde pequeno, ajudava-o a decifrá-lo em um nível superior, sabendo o que se passava exatamente pela mente do garoto. Deslizando uma das mãos por seus cabelos, o professor de Poções suspirou, contido.

— Olha, Draco, eu sei que mais coisas aconteceram naquela noite e você não está me contando.

Ele levantou uma das mãos quando o loiro ameaçou protestar.

— Eu não quero saber, tudo bem? É melhor para todos que você não tenha me contado nada, eu só quero que você saiba que se precisar de ajuda, se um de vocês precisar de ajuda, podem contar comigo, entendido?

Draco deveria saber que não iria conseguir passar pelo radar de Snape. Aceitando a gratidão que lhe era estendida, o loiro levantou-se e deu um raro abraço em seu padrinho.

— Ficarei ausente por algumas semanas, enquanto tenho que cuidar de alguns assuntos, se alguém fizer algum tipo de pergunta sobre mim. –ele cuidadosamente disse, antes de sair dos aposentos de Severus.

Completamente esgotado, Draco adormeceu assim que sua cabeça pousou sobre o travesseiro, com apenas um pensamento em mente.

"_Amanhã. Amanhã eu irei ver você, Harry e então tudo estará acabado."_

_Continua..._

**_N/A:_**_Esse encontro com o Harry promete, gente. Acho que poucas foram as fics que me fizeram derramar algumas lágrimas logo no primeiro capítulo e essa foi uma delas. Alguém aí quer torturar o Ron? Eu juro que conseguiria e não me sentiria nem um pouco culpada! Desde já agradeço a quem passar por aqui e deixem seus comentários, vamos lá. Próxima atualização vem mais rápido se mais gente comentar mode malvada on. Beijinhos em todas! **(em 22-03-06)**_


	4. Lealdade

**Um Momento no Tempo**

**Por:** The Shadow Bandit

**Tradução:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução:** Amy Lupin. _Obrigada pelas conversas no msn, pelas piadinhas e por compartilhar as mesmas idéias doidas que a tia aqui! Te adoro, Anjinho!_

**Classificação:** M

**Pares:** Harry/Draco

**Gênero:** Angst/Romance

**Tradução:** Celly M.

**Sumário:** Universo Alternativo: durante seu sétimo ano, Harry aprende que sua vida pode mudar para sempre em um único momento no tempo.

**Avisos:** essa história contém slash e mpreg, mas nenhum dos dois será gráfico. Se alguém se sente incomodado com as duas temáticas, já está avisado do que vai encontrar pela frente.

**Nota da autora:** um agradecimento em especial à Shadow Bandit, que permitiu que eu fizesse mais uma tradução, dessa vez, minha primeira mpreg. Quem me conhece sabe que eu não sou muito adepta ao gênero, mas essa é uma das poucas que me conquistou. Beijos e mais beijos para meus lindos leitores, que me deixam sorrindo de orelha a orelha com os comentários. _**Arsínoe, Lyra Belacqua, Anne, Amy Lupin, Mel Deep Dark, Patty Potter, Pandora e Pamela**_, por todo o apoio até aqui. Ah, quem não sabe o que dizer numa review, pode apenas dizer que está lendo, já me deixa feliz! É através dos comentários que eu sei que a fic está sendo bem recebida!

**Capítulo 4: Lealdade**

Sentindo-se quase completamente recuperado dos eventos do dia anterior e ansioso para começar logo aquele, Draco acordou no instante em que o dia raiou. Após tomar banho e vestir-se cuidadosamente com uma calça jeans preta e um suéter de cashemere azul acinzentado, ele pegou as duas malas que havia arrumado no dia anterior, assim como uma pequena pedra de forma arredondada, dizendo logo em seguida _Lealdade_.

Em poucos segundos, tudo o que restara do jovem loiro era o suave cheiro de seu perfume.

**HD HD HD HD HD**

Chegando mais cedo ao apartamento que havia alugado, Draco passou alguns momentos analisando o lugar. Na verdade, ele era um enorme e espaçoso quarto, que servia de banheiro, cozinha e sala de estar, ao mesmo tempo. Havia uma porta ao lado onde se era levado ao quarto e uma outra, que o loiro assumiu se tratar do banheiro. Completando a investigação, ele descobriu que a cozinha estava completamente abastecida, como ele havia requerido. Em um geral, não era grande coisa, mas serviria para aquele propósito muito bem.

Escaneando o quarto, a atenção do loiro desviou-se completa e unicamente para a figura que estava dormindo no centro da enorme cama de casal. O alívio de ver Harry realmente ali com ele, livre de todos os horrores que havia passado, finalmente correu por suas veias.

Caminhando em passos largos até a cama, Draco reparou cuidadosamente na aparência de Harry. _"Bem, pelo menos ele conseguiu tomar um banho e lavar o cabelo"_ , pensou, observando a grande massa escura, porém limpa, que consistia dos cabelos do moreno.

Sabendo que Harry precisava de tempo para se recuperar e não querendo perturbá-lo, Draco saiu do quarto, dirigindo-se à cozinha, onde colocou uma chaleira com água para esquentar, para fazer chá.

Assim que o chá ficou pronto, Draco serviu-se de uma xícara e sentou-se na pequena área que compreendia a sala de estar. Quando o fez, contemplou a enorme janela a sua frente e lembrou-se o porquê de ter alugado aquele apartamento em particular. A vista dali era incrível; estava localizado em um prédio em Manhattan e a janela dava de frente para o Rio Hudson. A vista urbana simplesmente era de tirar o fôlego.

Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, Draco nem ao menos reparou quando um par de olhos esmeralda lentamente se abriu e repousou nele.

- Dray, é você? –uma voz suave, porém rouca, acostumada a não ser usada, veio do outro lado do apartamento.

Assustado, Draco pulou do sofá lentamente, se lembrando exatamente de onde estava e porquê estava ali. Olhos azuis acinzentados encontraram os questionadores olhos verdes por momento. Notando a confusão e cautela, o loiro cruzou o cômodo.

Ajoelhado ao lado da cama, Draco tocou, com incerteza o rosto de Harry.

- Sim, Harry, sou eu. É o Dray.

O ex-Grifinório tremeu diante da sensação de ser tocado por alguém, já que fazia tempo que aquilo não acontecia.

- Você tem certeza de que está aqui e que isso não é apenas um sonho?

- Não, Harry, você não está sonhando. Eu estou realmente aqui, assim como você. –Draco tentava manter o tom de voz ameno, enquanto mantinha o moreno seguro, mas por dentro estava preocupado por não saber o quanto da realidade o Grifinório ainda mantinha consigo. O loiro pedia que não houvessem ficado danos permanentes.

Cedendo aos toques de Draco, Harry deu uma última estremecida antes de fazer algo que não se lembrava ter feito desde o verão após a desastrosa terceira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo: ele chorou. Grandes ondas de choro eram desprendidas de algum lugar escondido dentro dele e o Sonserino apenas abraçou o homem magro de encontro a seu peito, enquanto ele purificava sua alma.

Draco ficara um pouco surpreso quando Harry começara a chorar e, então rapidamente se preocupara quando o choro se transformara em gemidos e então choro novamente. Sem saber o que fazer, ele simplesmente abraçou-o, enquanto acariciava as costas do moreno, murmurando palavras de incentivo em seus ouvidos, tentando acalmá-lo.

Eventualmente, quando Harry levou-se à exaustão, o choro parou. Percebendo que o Grifinório havia cochilado em cima de si, Draco simplesmente pegou-o no colo e cuidadosamente deitou-o na cama novamente. Mesmo adormecido, o moreno protestou quando o loiro tentou se afastar dele, então, não tendo mais o que fazer, ele simplesmente deitou-se ao lado do outro.

Puxando Harry para seus braços, Draco conformou-se com um breve cochilo naquela tarde.

**HD HD HD HD HD HD**

O sol estava brilhando. Esse havia sido o primeiro pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Harry quando ele acordou. Merlin, como ele sentira falta do sol. Ele nunca mais gostaria de estar em um lugar onde não pudesse ver o sol novamente. O Grifinório chegou à verdadeira conclusão de que nunca se está satisfeito com uma coisa até que a perde e ele prometeu-se não mais ignorar os pequenos prazeres que a vida lhe oferecia.

Harry enrubesceu ligeiramente quando, finalmente, notou os braços fortes que o abraçavam firmemente e o corpo quente que estava pressionado contra si.

Virando-se levemente, ele percebeu que Draco ainda dormia, pelo que ficara grato. Esse fato deu a ele a oportunidade de recolher-se a seus pensamentos. Os dias que passara livre dos Dementadores haviam feito maravilhas com ele, mas ainda assim encontrava dificuldades para juntar as idéias algumas vezes.

Harry sabia que Draco fora o responsável por sua fuga de Azkaban, mas não sabia como nem porquê ele o ajudara. Ele sempre pensara que o Sonserino, assim como todos os outros, o considerava culpado pelos assassinatos. Aquelas perguntas seriam feitas e, felizmente, respondidas assim que o rapaz acordasse.

O Grifinório nem ao menos sabia em que dia estava, ou há quanto tempo estava naquele apartamento. As lembranças que tinha dos últimos dias estavam meio nubladas. Ele sabia que havia pego uma Chave de Portal e caído diretamente naquele apartamento, onde desmaiara no instante seguinte. Algum tempo depois, quando conseguiu recobrar a consciência, levantou-se e observou o apartamento, encontrando a cozinha e o banheiro. Abrindo a geladeira, Harry serviu-se das primeiras coisas que viu à sua frente, uma bandeja de frango assado e queijo, que foram rapidamente consumidos, juntamente do leite, bebido diretamente da garrafa. Quando se passava tanto tempo na prisão, as pessoas tendiam a ficar menos exigentes quanto ao quê e como comer.

Uma vez satisfeito, Harry decidira tomar um banho, já que sentia precisar desesperadamente estar limpo. O banheiro tinha um enorme espelho do lado de dentro e, finalmente, ele conseguira dar uma olhada em si mesmo pela primeira vez, em um ano e meio. Sentiu nojo de si mesmo. Seus cabelos estavam compridos, oleosos e desbotados, seu corpo estava coberto de sujeira, sangue e marcas roxas, ostentando uma barba mal feita e havia emagrecido tanto que os ossos chegavam a impiedosamente aparecer. Mas a pior parte, em particular, eram seus olhos. Eles estavam perdidos e assustados e, naquele momento, o Grifinório realmente se odiou e a todos que deixaram que aquilo acontecesse a ele.

Quando saiu do banho, sua pele estava enrugada de tanto que ficara embaixo d'água, mas, pelo menos naquele momento em muito tempo, ele se sentia parcialmente humano. Porém, o banho o havia levado à exaustão. Lentamente fazendo seu caminho de volta ao quarto, Harry reparou na cômoda e no armário. Abrindo uma das gavetas, ele encontrou alguns pares de cuecas, camisas e um pijama. Rapidamente, vestiu-se com um par de cuecas de seda e uma das camisas, para então imediatamente cair na cama e dormir.

Na vez seguinte que acordou, Harry sentiu uma presença no quarto. Preocupado por não mais estar sozinho, sem se mover, ele procurou pela fonte de seu desconforto. Teve de piscar inúmeras vezes para se convencer de que estava acordado e não sonhando, quando notou o loiro na cozinha. Como ele sentira falta de Draco... De todos seus antigos amigos e família, quem ele mais estivera com saudades era o Sonserino. Às vezes, na prisão, os pensamentos de como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se outras não tivessem acontecido, o deixavam tão enlouquecido ao ponto de não querer fazer nada a não ser jogar a própria cabeça contra a parede.

Suspirando profundamente, Harry deixou seus olhos vagarem até o homem que assombrara seus sonhos e pensamentos por tanto tempo. Os últimos dezoito meses haviam sido bons para ele, o Grifinório constatou. O rosto de Draco havia amadurecido um pouco e seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente mais compridos e soltos, não mais penteados para trás e aquele penteado o deixava bonito. Do lugar onde estava, o moreno não conseguia ver o corpo do loiro com clareza, mas a sensação dele certamente seria agradável.

Harry sentiu-se enrubescer.

O Grifinório mudou de posição, tentando ficar confortável e sentiu os braços de Draco apertarem ainda mais em resposta. Harry precisava ir ao banheiro e, mais uma vez, tentou soltar-se do abraço do loiro sem acordá-lo. Finalmente livre, foi até o armário e percebeu que ali também estavam estocadas várias vestimentas Trouxas. Pegando uma calça cinza e camisa azul escura, ele resolveu tomar um banho.

Draco acordou assim que ouviu o chuveiro ser ligado. Consultando o relógio, percebeu que já estava quase na hora do jantar. Ele não quisera dormir por tanto tempo, mas entendeu que talvez era daquilo que estava precisando.

Caminhou até a cozinha, decidindo o que iria cozinhar para eles. Decidindo que não sabia o que e como fazer o jantar, achou que seria uma boa idéia se pedisse a comida. Rindo de si mesmo ao imaginar o que seus velhos amigos diriam se soubessem que ele havia se adaptado tão bem ao estilo Trouxa de viver, ele pegou um catálogo telefônico, ligando para um restaurante chinês, indicando o endereço do apartamento para a entrega. Após fazer o pedido para, pelo menos, quatro adultos, Draco voltou à sala, sentando-se no sofá, à espera de Harry.

O som da porta do banheiro se abrindo e logo se fechando, seguido do som suave de passos, alertaram Draco de que Harry estava se aproximando. Ainda assim, nada poderia preparar ao jovem Sonserino da visão de um limpo, recentemente barbeado e cheiroso Harry Potter. Era óbvio que o outro ainda estava cruelmente magro, mas aquilo poderia ser remediado com muita nutrição; algo precisava ser feito a respeito dos ferimentos dele, mas o loiro cuidaria daquilo mais tarde com alguns feitiços curativos; o cabelo precisava ser cortado, mas aquilo poderia ser feito algum tempo mais tarde, ainda naquela semana. Porém, mesmo com tudo aquilo, não havia como negar que aquele era o _seu _Harry. E o sentimento que começara a sentir tanto tempo atrás, ameaçava a tomar lugar novamente.

Sorrindo para o moreno, Draco mexeu-se no sofá, abrindo espaço para que Harry se sentasse ao lado dele. Ainda inseguro, o Grifinório o fez, mantendo uma certa distância entre eles, todo o tempo reparando cuidadosamente em todos os movimentos do loiro.

- Eu sei que provavelmente você deve ter muitas perguntas para me fazer, mas acabei de pedir nosso jantar, então por que não comemos primeiro e depois eu respondo tudo o que você quer saber?

Harry apenas assentiu, sem saber o que dizer. Encostou-se então no sofá, à espera do jantar.

O silêncio estava começando a se tornar perturbador. _"Onde está o entregador?"_, Draco pensou, enquanto começava a se sentir desconfortável. Precisando fazer alguma coisa que quebrasse aquele momento de estranheza, o Sonserino decidiu optar por uma conversa sobre um tópico que acreditava não ser doloroso.

- Então, Harry, vi que você já começou a se sentir em casa aqui. O que achou do lugar?

- É um palácio comparado ao último lugar que fiquei. –veio a resposta sem nenhum humor.

"_Bem, talvez seja melhor eu calar a minha boca até a hora de conversarmos a sério"_, Draco pensou.

- Honestamente, eu vi a cozinha e o banheiro, rapidamente. Na maior parte do tempo ou estava dormindo ou inconsciente.

"_Assim está melhor."_

- Eu sei que não é muito, mas eu não queria atrair a atenção de ninguém. –explicou.

- Não, Draco. É mais do que eu sequer me permitiria sonhar. Eu sei que de alguma maneira você é responsável pelo meu resgate e eu te agradeço.

Draco levantou uma das mãos, impedindo que Harry prosseguisse. O Grifinório estava indo por uma linha de discussão que seria parte do assunto que iriam discutir mais tarde.

Compreendendo a hesitação do loiro em entrar em maiores explicações naquele momento, Harry tentou manter uma conversa leve.

- Então, o que acha de me dizer pelo menos onde estamos?

- Bem, Harry, seja bem vindo aos Estados Unidos da América. Cidade de Nova York, pra ser mais exato. –Draco tentou não rir diante da expressão impressionada do homem à sua frente.

- Eu deveria saber que quando você se mete nas coisas, Draco, você não deixa nada no meio do caminho. Então decidiu andar comigo meio mundo. Nada mal. –Harry não fez mais nenhum comentário, tudo foi interrompido por uma batida na porta.

Vendo o pânico estampado nos olhos de Harry, Draco, mais uma vez, ficou preocupado com o estado mental do amigo.

- Fique calmo, Harry. É apenas o entregador com o nosso jantar. –disse, rapidamente levantando-se do sofá e pegando algumas notas de dinheiro Trouxa.

Rapidamente o apartamento estava impregnado com os deliciosos aromas da culinária chinesa. Draco havia pedido um pouco de tudo do cardápio e Harry, sem nunca ter provado aquele tipo de comida, tentou provar tudo o que lhe era oferecido. Ficou surpreso em como aquilo era bom. Infelizmente, ele estava na metade da refeição quando seu estômago começou a protestar.

Draco imediatamente entendeu o problema, sabendo que Harry havia desacostumado a comer tamanha quantidade de comida, desde que fora para Azkaban. Decidindo parar de comer também, ele sugeriu que levassem o restante do jantar para a cozinha e então pudessem conversar.

- Por onde quer começar? –Draco perguntou após esfregar os olhos com as mãos, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras macias da sala; Harry continuou no sofá.

- Por que você não começa me contando o que aconteceu desde que fui preso? –sabendo que aquela conversa seria longa e dolorosa para ambos, Harry começou de uma maneira amena.

Draco apenas assentiu e ficou em silêncio por um momento, antes de começar a falar. Ele contou em como a escola não aceitou bem os assassinatos e a subseqüente prisão do Grifinório. O moreno engasgou em um sorriso quando o Sonserino lhe disse que seu time de Quadribol não havia ganhado uma partida, desde que o substituíra por um Apanhador do terceiro ano. Porém, a reação dele foi completamente diferente e um rugido baixo ecoou dele quando o loiro contou-lhe que Ron havia sido transformado em capitão do time e Monitor-Chefe em sua ausência.

- Bem, eu acho que ele realizou seu desejo mais íntimo. –murmurou baixinho, lembrando-se do Espelho de Erised que haviam encontrado no primeiro ano de Hogwarts, e então dispensou os olhares curiosos e questionadores de Draco, não querendo explicar nada.

As horas pareciam voar, conforme Draco ia contando a Harry tudo o que estava acontecendo na comunidade mágica, em sua ausência. No entanto, as explicações do Sonserino falharam ao ver as lágrimas nos olhos do Grifinório quando contou que não teve escolha após a formatura e sua subseqüente aliança aos Comensais da Morte.

- Ah, Dray...por favor não me diz que é verdade.

Lentamente, Draco levantou a manga esquerda de seu suéter, revelando a horrível tatuagem negra que marcava a pele branca como porcelana.

- Eu sinto muito... eu sinto muito...

Draco levantou-se abruptamente da cadeira, escondendo a Marca novamente.

- Por que diabos você sente muito? O fato de eu ter a Marca Negra não tem nada a ver com você, Harry.

Assustado com o tom cortante da voz de Draco, Harry deslizou uma das mãos por seu longo e despenteado cabelo, tentando acalmar-se antes de prosseguir com o que tinha a dizer.

- Mas é minha culpa. Tudo isso. Será que você não vê, Draco? Se eu estivesse com você depois da nossa formatura, nós teríamos seguido com nossos planos e você nunca teria que se juntar aquele monstro.

- Esse é o seu problema, Potter. Tudo é sempre sobre você e você está sempre olhando pra trás, para as coisas que não podem ser mudadas. Se eu estou feliz de como nosso sétimo ano terminou? Pros diabos, é claro que não. Mas ficar se martirizando pelo que aconteceu não vai mudar nada. É hora de seguir em frente e deixar isso pra trás.

Harry sentiu como se um murro tivesse sido dado em seu estômago.

- É fácil pra você falar, Malfoy. Tente passar dezoito meses trancafiado, sem nenhum contato humano, ainda, sem ninguém pra falar com você, ser deixado sem nada a não ser a companhia de seus pensamentos mais sombrios. Qualquer lembrança boa de se ter é tirada de você, enquanto sua mente é destruída diariamente pelas piores criaturas do planeta.

A respiração de Draco ficou presa em sua garganta. Durante o relato da desgraça de Harry, o Sonserino achou ter visto uma pequena fagulha de emoção acender nos enfraquecidos olhos esmeralda. Pelo menos, era alguma coisa. Sentindo-se mal pelo rompante que havia chateado o Grifinório, o loiro voltou para sua cadeira.

- Olha, Harry. Eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas, tudo bem? Me desculpe. É que é um assunto delicado pra mim. Algumas das coisas que eu tenho que fazer e ver somente para manter as aparências... bem, elas são inimagináveis.

- Eu sei, Dray. Eu as vi.

Aquela frase pegou o herdeiro dos Malfoy de surpresa.

- Como assim você as viu? Você não pode ter visto as coisas que eu vi, você estava em Azkaban o tempo todo.

Harry sorriu fraca e ironicamente, olhando então para Draco, do outro lado da sala.

- Você acha que só porque eu estava na prisão, que a ligação que eu tenho com Voldemort ia parar? Você estava lá quando eu tinha minhas visões, quando minha cicatriz doía. Você certamente se lembra daquele verão que passamos com Snape.

Draco empalideceu. É claro que ele se lembrava das noites tortuosas onde o Grifinório gritava tanto quando sua cicatriz doía, a ponto de às vezes, chegar a sangrar.

- Mas eu achei que as barreiras de Azkaban iriam impedir as visões. –ele murmurou.

- Não. E parece que Voldemort tem andado ocupado ultimamente. –Harry respondeu, miseravelmente.

Com aquele comentário, Draco começou a explicar seu papel como espião da Ordem da Fênix e como a guerra estava caminhando. Durante todo o tempo em que o Sonserino falava, Harry ouvia atentamente. No entanto, quando ele começou a descrever os fatos relacionados às pessoas que, um dia, foram seus amigos e família, o homem de cabelos negros levantou-se e caminhou até à cozinha. Percebendo o que as ações do Grifinório queriam dizer, Malfoy parou de falar e seguiu-o.

Outra rodada de comida chinesa ajudou a acalmar os nervos de ambos. Tendo recusado uma taça de vinho anteriormente, preferindo um simples copo d'água, Harry, naquele momento, observava Draco pela borda do copo.

- Então, por que você fez?

A pergunta havia sido feita tão suavemente, que Draco não tinha certeza de que a havia ouvido em um primeiro momento, não até sentir o perturbador olhar de Harry em sua direção.

- Por que eu fiz o quê? –reagiu, tentando ganhar algum tempo, sabendo muito bem sobre o que Harry estava falando.

- Você sabe muito bem o quê, mas se você precisa que eu fale com todas as palavras, eu falo. Claramente, esse apartamento, a comida, as roupas, a Chave de Portal, você havia planejado isso tudo com antecedência. Por que você me ajudou? Por que me salvou?

Por um longo momento, Draco não disse nada, sabendo que sua resposta poderia direcionar o rumo que gostaria de tomar em seu relacionamento com Harry.

- Porque eu sabia que você era inocente.

Harry levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Como você sabia disso? Por acaso fez Adivinhação sem eu saber? Trelawney andou te dando aulas particulares?

Então Draco não conseguiu evitar o sorrisinho diante do resquício de humor da parte de Harry, acreditando que aquele era um bom sinal, mesmo que a hora não fosse das mais apropriadas.

- Não, Harry. Eu apenas conheço você. Mais do que qualquer pessoa, assim pelo menos parece. Você nunca poderia machucar alguém daquele jeito, você é muito Grifinório pra isso, mesmo que estivesse deixando seu lado Sonserino aflorar um pouco. Quero dizer, sério, é um absurdo que alguém acredite que você realmente tenha matado a sangue frio, especialmente pessoas que você considerava serem seus amigos.

Não houve nenhum comentário por parte de Harry, então Draco resolveu prosseguir.

- Além do mais, o motivo da acusação naquela época era que você havia matado Gina e Colin durante um acesso de ciúmes, porque havia descoberto que eles estavam romanticamente envolvidos. Aquilo não me parecia muito real, já que eu achava que você estava interessado, naquele momento, em alguém que não era nenhuma daquelas duas pessoas.

Draco decidiu deixar Harry pensar mais sobre aquela última frase enquanto se levantou para encher novamente a taça de vinho.

- Por que você acha que ninguém acreditou em mim? –Harry perguntou, e Draco virou-se, encontrando o moreno atrás dele, na cozinha.

Recostando-se na bancada atrás de si, Draco observou atentamente o homem bem à sua frente.

- Honestamente, Harry, eu não faço idéia. Se é de ajuda, Severus também nunca acreditou na sua culpa e Sirius nunca disse nada para mim ou para ninguém, então eu acho que ele nunca acreditou muito na versão dada pelo Ministério. Não é como se o Ministro da Magia nunca tivesse acabado com a vida dele e ele ainda é um fugitivo.

Draco reparou em como Harry começava a se inclinar, perigosamente.

- Olha, Harry, claramente você está exausto, ainda tem muito que se recuperar, vamos então dar a noite por encerrada por hoje?

Ainda podia haver muitas lacunas abertas, mas Harry sabia que Draco estava com a razão. Sabia que não conseguiria participar de nenhuma discussão no estado em que se encontrava. Concordando com a cabeça, ele permitiu que o Sonserino o levasse de volta para a enorme cama. Tirando a camisa, mas mantendo as calças, ele foi para baixo das cobertas e virou-se de costas para onde o loiro estava parado, apenas observando-o.

Decidindo que deveria tomar um banho antes de dormir, Draco pegou algumas roupas limpas dentro da mala que trouxera e caminhou até o banheiro.

_Continua..._

**_N/A: _**_oh sim, terminou de maneira...diferente, mas não menos fofa. Agora o casalzinho já se reencontrou, podemos entrar então nas partes boas. Só posso adiantar que o próximo capítulo é fofo. E eu, cada dia que passa, me apaixono mais pelo Draco. Será que isso é possível? Beijinhos e até a próxima atualização!** (06/04/2006)**_


	5. Ajustes

**Um Momento no Tempo**

**Por:** The Shadow Bandit  
**Tradução:** Celly M.  
**Beta da Tradução:** Arsinoe do Egito_, que eu nem preciso me desdobrar em elogios senão acabo o espaço! Obrigada, amiga!_  
**Classificação:** M  
**Pares:** Harry/Draco  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance  
**Tradução:** Celly M.  
**Sumário:** Universo Alternativo: durante seu sétimo ano, Harry aprende que sua vida pode mudar para sempre em um único momento no tempo.  
**Avisos:** essa história contém slash e mpreg, mas nenhum dos dois será gráfico. Se alguém se sente incomodado com as duas temáticas, já está avisado do que vai encontrar pela frente.  
**Agradecimentos:** em especial à **Shadow Bandit**, que permitiu que eu fizesse mais uma tradução, dessa vez, minha primeira mpreg. Quem me conhece sabe que eu não sou muito adepta ao gênero, mas essa é uma das poucas que me conquistou. Beijos também para quem deixou reviews aqui e na comunidade do fanficbr, **Bela Youkai, Nicolle Snape, Fabi, Lilly W. Malfoy, Magalud, **_minha filhotinha _**Ju, Arsínoe, Mizuki, Dark Wolf 03, Hanna Snape e Samantha**. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio, espero que gostem do capítulo!

**Capítulo 5 – Ajustes**

Os dias que se seguiram foram quase em sua maioria preenchidos pelas tentativas de Draco para fazer Harry sair do apartamento. Era triste como o anteriormente bravo e independente Grifinório havia se transformado em amedrontado e tímido. Após dois dias completos vendo apenas as pessoas passando pela rua, o Sonserino finalmente conseguiu convencer Harry a sair para cortar os cabelos.

Draco planejara a primeira saída deles cuidadosamente, prestando atenção nos menores detalhes, como quando as lojas e ruas estariam menos cheias. Mas primeiro, eles iriam cuidar daquela bagunça que Harry chamava de cabelo, então iriam almoçar e então, se o moreno concordasse, passeariam pelo Central Park.

Harry praguejou suavemente. Draco virou-se para fitar o homem, vestido com uma casual calça jeans preta e um suéter verde escuro.

- O que há de errado agora, Harry?

Harry olhou, nervoso, para o loiro.

- Você está certo sobre isso, Dray? Eu não sei se vale a pena o risco. E se alguém me reconhecer? Eu ainda tenho essa maldita cicatriz, sabe? E eu tenho certeza de que o Ministério da Magia informou às outras comunidades bruxas e trouxas sobre a minha fuga. Lembra o frenesi quando Sirius fugiu? Todo mundo vai estar procurando por mim.

- Olha, Harry, nós já passamos por isso antes. Ficamos assistindo aos noticiários na televisão e não houve nenhuma menção sua até agora. Como você não quer que eu use magia aqui, vamos penas usar algum tipo de maquiagem Trouxa pra cobrir a cicatriz.

Diante do olhar cético de Harry, Draco segurou-o pelo cotovelo.

- Harry, é apenas uma pequena viagem até lá fora. Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo. Você sabe que eu nunca deixaria nada acontecer a você, não sabe?

Quando Harry assentiu, suavemente, Draco continuou.

- Além do mais, qual é a alternativa? Você não pode estar pensando em passar o resto dos seus dias trancado nesse apartamento.

Sabendo que estava vencido, mesmo contra sua própria vontade, Harry permitiu que Draco o levasse para fora.

**hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd**

Uma vez que conseguiu relaxar um pouco, Harry percebeu, para sua própria surpresa, que estava aproveitando o dia. Ele havia deixado aos encargos de Draco cuidar de seu corte de cabelo, encontrando no novo penteado, que estava mais curto e em camadas, uma maneira de domar seus tão rebeldes fios. Qualquer coisa lhe parecia mais agradável que o ninho pesado que tinha.

O almoço havia sido bom, apesar de Harry achar que a qualquer momento seria encontrado. Mas, de longe, sua parte favorita do passeio foi caminhar pelo enorme parque da cidade. Apenas ter a possibilidade de sentir o sol e a gentil brisa que ocasionalmente balançava as folhas coloridas que ainda caíam das árvores, em seu rosto, era digno de ser apanhado. Era um incomum dia quente de Outono e Draco fez questão de que aproveitassem ao máximo aquele momento.

Eles haviam até comprado pão de um vendedor na rua e caminharam até o enorme lago no meio do parque, para alimentar os patos. À volta deles, ali, um grande número de crianças brincava com barquinhos de controle remoto. Decidindo que aquele lugar era bom para descansarem, Draco levou Harry até um dos bancos vazios.

Fascinado, Draco não conseguia tirar os olhos dos garotos.

- Como eles estão fazendo aquilo, Harry?

Surpreso pelo interesse de Draco nos Trouxas, o moreno não conseguiu evitar perguntar.

- Fazendo o quê?

- Bem, eles são Trouxas, não são?

- Então?

Sentindo como se pudesse dar um tapa no pescoço do Grifinório, Draco prosseguiu.

- Então como eles conseguem fazer os barcos se moverem daquela maneira, se não há nenhum fio? Como eles estão controlando os barcos? É quase como mágica sem varinha.

Esquecendo-se como deveria ser crescer em um mundo sem nada produtivo, a não ser comentários negativos sobre os Trouxas, Harry apontou o rádio transmissor que cada menino carregava, que permitia que controlassem os barcos.

- Então aquelas caixas são como varinhas?

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, não entendendo porquê Draco não fez Estudo dos Trouxas na escola.

- Não, elas não são nada como varinhas.

- Mas então, como eles fazem? Eu não entendo.

Não estando no humor para começar uma conversa sobre baterias e ondas de rádio, Harry apenas respondeu, minimamente.

- Eles apenas fazem.

Sem querer estragar o adorável bom humor que o moreno havia apresentado durante o dia inteiro, Draco decidiu não forçar sua sorte e deixou aquele assunto de lado e resolveu continuar a alimentar os patos, que agora se amontoavam à volta do banco que estavam sentados.

- Ouch! –Draco virou-se repentinamente e viu que um enorme pato o havia bicado. –O bastardo me mordeu!

- Não leve para o lado pessoal, Dray, ele ainda não teve a chance de conhecê-lo, dê algum tempo. Ele provavelmente só está tentando ganhar a sua atenção. Apenas jogue algum pão para a pato e logo ele descobre que isso é mais saboroso que você.

- E como você sabe qual é o meu gosto, Harry? –Draco perguntou, sorrindo sugestivamente.

Harry sentiu suas faces corarem, mas antes que pudesse pensar em responder, Draco soltara mais um impropério.

- Merda! Ele me bicou novamente. Eu vou mostrar a você que ninguém bica um Malfoy e sai impune!

Todos os patos que estavam próximos a eles voaram em uma massa de penas e longos ruídos, enquanto Draco perseguia o outro animal, parecendo que iria atingir qualquer coisa com um feitiço.

Harry não pôde fazer nada a não ser gargalhar, enquanto observava o homem que bem ou mal ocupara seus pensamentos pelos últimos oito anos, ameaçar o pobre pássaro. Sem se lembrar qual havia sido a última ocasião que se permitira sorrir, ele aproveitou para inalar profundamente o ar fresco, imaginando como tinha tanta sorte em ter um amigo como Draco.

**hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd**

Daquele dia em diante, Harry havia se tornado um louco, não perdendo uma oportunidade de sair. Seu desejo de fugir do confinamento de quatro paredes era tamanho, que ele permitiu-se até mesmo aventurar-se pelas ruas, sozinho. Nunca fora muito longe, às vezes nem saía do banco em frente ao prédio, mas Draco tomava aquilo como um bom sinal.

Harry estava, finalmente, se curando.

Logo então, o par podia ser visto fazendo todo os típicos passeios dos turistas, como visitar a Estátua da Liberdade e passear pela Wall Street. Harry gargalhou diante da desdenha de Draco ao saber o que os Trouxas consideravam ser um centro financeiro, dizendo que aquilo não era nada em comparação aos centros financeiros do mundo mágico, o que o moreno, apesar de sua considerável fortuna, não tinha muita experiência.

O Sonserino tentou escapar quando Harry sugeriu que deveriam esquiar no Rockfeller Center, em uma tarde fria de Novembro. Porém, a severa negação do loiro dissolveu-se quando encontrou os olhos carentes do Grifinório. Certamente, aquela seria uma grande aventura, já que nenhum dos garotos havia esquiado em suas vidas.

Após prenderem as tiras dos estranhos patins, eles se levantaram, incertos, segurando-se nas balizas de ferro e patinaram pelo gelo. Draco não conseguiu conter o sorrisinho quando Harry, após dar dois passos, tentou virar-se em sua direção e caiu pesadamente sobre o gelo.

- Estamos graciosos hoje, não, Harry?

O sorrisinho, no entanto, não durou por muito tempo, já que o loiro acabou por acompanhar o moreno.

- Estava dizendo alguma coisa, Dray? –Harry perguntou, enquanto se levantava e acariciava a parte dormente de suas nádegas.

O restante da manhã passou com Draco caçando Harry pelo rinque, ambos falhando miseravelmente ao tentar manter-se de pé. Mais do que ocasionalmente, eram vistos se segurando nas paredes ou neles mesmos para manterem o equilíbrio. Era impressionante como duas pessoas tão talentosas em cima de vassouras, não conseguiam ficar de pé em cima de patins, em uma típica atividade Trouxa, como esquiar. Após muitos sorrisos e gargalhadas, decidiram que já era hora de guardar os patins e irem pra casa.

Naquela tarde, ambos estavam apresentando hematomas por todo o corpo, mas era algo pequeno se comparado à felicidade que sentiam. Em troca de ter escolhido o esqui, Harry deixou que Draco se encarregasse de encontrar o próximo passeio que fariam. Infelizmente para o Grifinório, o Sonserino era fascinado por arte e Nova York estava cheia de museus e galerias. Após três museus em dois dias seguidos, o loiro finalmente se compadeceu com sua companhia resmungona e levou o moreno para jantar em um restaurante italiano.

Até o ponto que o relacionamento deles interessava, Draco apenas pretendia levar as coisas com calma. Após alguns dias, ele podia tocar em Harry sem que o outro retesasse e em uma ocasião, quando estavam andando por uma das galerias, ele até mesmo permitiu que o loiro segurasse sua mão em público.

Estar tão perto de Harry e não poder tocá-lo e beijá-lo da maneira que precisava era tortura. Ganhar a confiança do Grifinório era um processo frustrante, mas Draco tinha a certeza de que seu prêmio no final iria valer a pena.

**hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd**

Quase uma semana após o fiasco do esqui, dois homens cansados voltavam para casa tarde da noite. Eles haviam saído para assistir ao musical "Cats". Em uma nota pessoal, Harry não conseguia entender o que havia de tão bom naquilo. Óbvio que a música era agradável, mas era apenas aquilo. Ele deu um sorrisinho de escarninho ao imaginar o que McGonagall diria sobre aquelas roupas, que particularmente pareciam com uma aula de Transfiguração que havia dado errado e o lembrava vagamente do acidente de Hermione Granger e a Poção Polissuco no segundo ano dele na escola. No entanto, ele estava satisfeito porque Draco parecia feliz.

Um piado suave os recebeu assim que entraram no apartamento. Por um minuto, Harry não conseguiu definir bem aquele som, mas, pela expressão no rosto de Draco, o que quer que estivesse fazendo aquele barulho, não podia ser bom.

Preocupado em saber como havia sido descoberto, Draco cruzou a sala rapidamente e pegou a correspondência que a coruja lhe trouxera. Evidentemente exausta, o animal pareceu estar satisfeito por se livrar do peso da encomenda e voou para a cozinha. Usando uma das cadeiras como poleiro, ela imediatamente adormeceu.

O Sonserino nem ao menos percebeu que suas mãos tremiam enquanto abria o pergaminho enrolado.

Harry reparou em como o loiro examinava o conteúdo do documento e então retornava ao seu início e lia a mensagem com mais atenção. Quando percebeu que Draco havia lido a carta pelo menos duas vezes, ele questionou.

-Então, o que diz?

Reparando no medo na voz de Harry, Draco rapidamente assegurou-o que a carta não tinha a ver com ele.

O loiro suspirou.

-É do Severus. Parece que minha ausência foi notada. Ele tem me acobertado por todo esse tempo, mas acredita que seria bom para mim se eu voltasse e fosse visto, pelo menos, por um tempo.

-Você vai embora?

-Olha Harry, não é como se eu quisesse ir. Mas você tem que entender que eu tenho um papel nessa maldita guerra e mesmo que Sev não tenha me dito, eu posso sentir que minha vida depende da minha volta, pelo menos por algum tempo.

Draco olhou na direção de Harry, que estava de pé, perto da janela.

-Você está indo tão bem agora, Harry, quase totalmente recuperado. Quando eu cheguei aqui, há um mês atrás, não esperava que você chegasse tão longe em tão pouco tempo. Você é forte, bravo e independente. –_"Sem falar em lindo"_, Draco pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto lançava um olhar avaliador para aborrecido Grifinório. –Eu sei que você vai ficar bem, além do mais, eu só vou ficar por alguns dias.

-Me promete que vai voltar.

-Eu prometo que vou voltar pra você, Harry. Eu já menti pra você alguma vez?

Harry sorriu ligeiramente para Draco.

-Não, Dray. Você já zombou de mim, riu, me insultou e fez pouco caso de mim, mas você nunca mentiu, se pensar bem. Só vai logo e não demora porque eu vou morrer de saudades.

Draco cruzou a sala, até a janela onde Harry estava parado.

-Eu volto assim que puder.

Sentindo uma enorme vontade de seguir em frente, sentimento esse que não podia mais ser controlado, ele inclinou-se e lentamente tocou seus lábios nos de Harry.

Tendo os lábios de Draco tocando os seus pela primeira vez, o Grifinório sentiu um arrepio subir por todo seu corpo. Ele se sentiu mais vivo que sentira em toda sua vida. Não conseguiu suprimir o gemido que escapou enquanto aprofundava mais o beijo, agarrando-se ao loiro como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Draco não sabia o quê havia acontecido para que ele beijasse Harry, sua mente gritava que era muito cedo, que ele iria assustar o moreno e regredir em todo o processo que havia começado durante o último mês. Porém, aquilo tudo mudou quando os braços do Grifinório se ergueram e, para surpresa do Sonserino, não o afastaram, mas, pelo contrário, o abraçaram e puxaram para mais perto.

Ele sentiu Harry se render ao beijo e o, inicialmente gentil contato, se tornou mais exigente, mais urgente. Finalmente, quando sentiu que se prosseguisse, iria desmaiar, Draco não teve outra opção a não ser encerrar o momento.

Descansando a cabeça na testa de Harry, Draco acalmar sua respiração.

-Quando eu voltar, nós definitivamente vamos explorar esse aspecto do nosso relacionamento. –a voz do loiro tinha um tom sensual e áspero, mostrando a enormidade de seu desejo.

Harry apenas corou.

Com relutância, Draco afastou-se de Harry, beijando ligeiramente a testa do moreno. Segurando a Chave de Portal de emergência que o levaria de volta à Malfoy Manor **(1)**, ele disse o código de segurança e, em um redemoinho de cores, havia ido embora.

**hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd**

Harry observou as sombras que eram produzidas pela luz da lua no teto do quarto. Suspirou e virou de bruços, escondendo a cabeça embaixo de um dos travesseiros. O tecido azul escuro tinha o cheiro de Draco, que havia ido embora há quase uma semana e ele se recusava a trocar os lençóis porque queria manter aquela lembrança do amigo.

Um pequeno sorriso despontou em seu rosto quando pensou em seu único e verdadeiro amigo. Draco havia feito tanto por ele que nunca seria capaz de retribuir todos os riscos que o loiro havia corrido para livrá-lo da prisão. Mas, acima de tudo, e muito mais importante, nunca seria capaz de expressar sua verdadeira gratidão pelo Sonserino ter acreditado nele, quando ninguém mais o fez. Aquilo era algo que o Grifinório nunca iria esquecer.

Assim, Harry estava mais do que confuso em relação ao amigo de olhos prateados. Sabia que Draco sentia mais do que uma simples amizade por ele e estava pacientemente esperando pelo moreno dar o primeiro passo em levar o relacionamento deles para o próximo estágio. Se ele nunca tivesse sido acusado e tivesse tido a oportunidade de terminar a escola, não havia dúvidas de que ele e o loiro ficariam juntos e, eventualmente, se tornariam amantes. Mas agora, com tudo o que havia passado, não tinha certeza se poderia amar e o Sonserino merecia alguém que pudesse amá-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

Sempre que aqueles pensamentos depressivos apareciam, a rara parte de seu subconsciente que lhe dizia para apenas viver e aproveitar falava mais alto e ele pensava no beijo que trocara com Draco.

E que beijo havia sido!

Era óbvio que aquele não havia sido seu primeiro beijo, mas Harry não conseguia se lembrar de quando um beijo o havia afetado daquela maneira. Harry engasgou em um sorriso, pensando se sabiam que Draco Malfoy, o Príncipe da Sonserina, tinha gosto de morangos e um toque de chocolate.

Sabendo que mais uma vez não conseguiria dormir naquela noite, como havia acontecido desde que Draco partira, ele deixou-se levar pelo turbilhão de memórias do tempo que passaram juntos.

Ele sabia que o Sonserino estava preocupado com ele, mesmo depois daquele tempo, mas Harry sentia que estava se recuperando. Obviamente era um processo demorado, mas mesmo quando sozinho, ele conseguiu fazer as tarefas diárias. Harry havia feito compras e ido ao cinema sem companhia e gostava das caminhadas diárias, porém, não era a mesma coisa de quando estava com Draco. Havia se acostumado a ter alguém por perto e o Grifinório sabia que depois da experiência de ser isolado de todo o mundo, não queria aquela sensação de solidão novamente.

Uma pequena parte dele se ressentia do fato de ele estar ali, livre de Voldemort e do Ministério, enquanto Draco e os outros estavam expostos à luta. Mas então, pensava que não havia sido ele a fazer aquela escolha e, mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria voltar.

Se, naquele momento, lhe fosse dada uma escolha, ele nunca retornaria.

Draco o havia ajudado a superar um pouco da dor causada pela traição dos amigos, mas ele ainda se sentia mal. Pequenas memórias de seu passado antes da prisão passaram na frente de seus olhos, libertando uma dor inigualável, que ameaçava destruir a frágil compostura que estava tentando manter diante de suas emoções. Era muito mais fácil esconder tudo aquilo em um canto de um armário do que encará-los. Harry não se sentia preparado e duvidava se algum dia estaria.

O barulho das janelas da sala e da cozinha quebrou o trilho de pensamentos de Harry. Surpreendentemente, ele tentou se acalmar antes que sua raiva incontrolável quebrasse o vidro. Já fazia muito tempo que não sentia a magia à sua volta e ainda mais tempo desde que permitira seu poder sair do controle.

O Grifinório agora sentia tanta falta da magia como sentia falta de Dray.

A magia ainda apresentava o mesmo fascínio a ele, como quando havia sido apresentado aquele mundo, onze anos antes. Harry aprendeu durante seus estudos em Hogwarts, que a mágica sem varinha não era rastreada como um feitiço efetuado com uma. Havia apenas alguns bruxos na história que possuíam a habilidade para controlar e executar com perfeição um feitiço sem varinha.

E Harry estava contente em ser um daqueles bruxos.

Dumbledore sabia que Harry possuía alguma habilidade sem a varinha, mas ninguém sabia ao certo quão talentoso ele havia ficado naquela matéria. Antes de sua prisão, já conseguia fazer qualquer feitiço, azaração ou transfiguração com ou sem o uso da varinha. Ele até mesmo conseguia conjurar alguns objetos sem ela, algo que até mesmo alguns companheiros de aulas encontrava dificuldade em fazer munidos de uma.

Harry sorriu, tristonho. _"Foi bom eu ter aprendido fazer mágica sem varinha, já que o Ministério agora quebrou a que eu tinha."_

Havia sido muito ruim saber que as proteções em volta de Azkaban não permitiam que ele fizesse qualquer magia sem varinha. No entanto, era bom saber que as transformações dos animagos não era proibida. Ele certamente ficaria louco se não pudesse se transformar para uma de suas formas por longos períodos de tempo.

Decidindo que aquele era o próximo passo para sua recuperação, Harry decidiu que iria voltar a praticar e treinar mágica sem varinha no dia seguinte.

Sentindo falta de seu companheiro, Harry procurou embaixo da cama uma sacola de uma loja de brinquedos da Quinta Avenida. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar das crianças brincando com os lindos brinquedos da loja, incluindo as enormes teclas de piano no chão**(2)**. Aquilo parecia ser uma resposta a todos os sonhos de uma criança. Pelo menos, havia respondido a alguns de seus sonhos quando estava em crescimento.

Abrindo a sacola, Harry tirou lá de dentro um enorme lobo acinzentado de pelúcia. Quando ele havia visto o animal em uma das prateleiras, sozinho, teve sua atenção chamada, o brinquedo lembrando-o da forma do animago de Draco. _"Algo nos penetrantes olhos claros"_, ele pensou.

Sabendo que aquele seria o presente perfeito para seu amigo, Harry não teve outra opção a não ser comprar o animal. Segurando-o firmemente contra o peito e acariciando a suave pelagem artificial, Harry caiu em um sono inquieto.

_Continua..._

**_N/T:_**_eu demorei um pouco, mas quem conhece sabe que eu não abandono as coisas assim. Portanto, mesmo que exista algum atraso, as traduções serão postadas. Obrigada a todos os comentários, responderei a cada um deles aqui pelo site e também no meu livejournal: **mscellym ponto livejournal ponto com **. Até a próxima atualização e não deixem, caso interessados, de ler minha outra tradução, **Lessons In Love**. Beijinhos!_

_**1-** porque eu simplesmente não consigo escrever Mansão Malfoy. Malfoy Manor é tão... Malfoy! He he he he _

_**2-** É uma notinha pessoal mesmo. Que lindo que ela fez referência ao filme "Quero Ser Grande", com o Tom Hanks. A cena do piano é clássica pra quem já viu esse filme!_


End file.
